


Закон Мёрфи

by AndrianReid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Blood, Gen, Language, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Pre-Slash, Shamanism, Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrianReid/pseuds/AndrianReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Закон Мёрфи гласит: «Если какая-нибудь неприятность может произойти, она случается». Жизнь в Бикон-Хиллс становится еще опасней – по крайней мере, так думает Стайлз. Если все остальные не воспринимают ситуацию всерьез – что ж, он справится сам, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Только столкновения с одним хмурым оборотнем с невероятным вкусом в фильмах жизнь Стайлза совсем не облегчают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закон Мёрфи

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Закон Мёрфи.  
>  **Фандом:** Teen Wolf.  
>  **Автор:** [Andrian Reid](http://andrian-reid.diary.ru/).  
>  **Артер:** [NinaKask](http://ninakask.deviantart.com/).  
>  **Бета:** [Rosencrantz](http://isographe.diary.ru/).  
>  **Жанр:** Action/ Adventure, Drama.  
>  **Пейринг:** Дерек/Стайлз (слэш или пре-слэш - в зависимости от точки зрения), упоминаются Лидия/Джексон и Скотт/Эллисон.  
>  **Рейтинг:** R.  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Персонажи принадлежат тем, кому принадлежат, я имею лишь свою фантазию.  
>  **Предупреждения:** кровь, жестокость, нелитературные выражения, фандомные штампы.  
>  **От автора:** фандомные штампы, фанонный Стайлз. Автор выражает благодарность своей бете Rosencrantz, которая провела отличную работу в авральном режиме. А так же бессмертную любовь артеру ninakask, чьи арты совершенно прекрасны. Посмотрите обязательно, даже если вам не понравится фик. В тексте используются ссылки на фильм «Принцесса-невеста», знание фильма не обязательно (хотя посмотреть советую).  
>  **Таймлайн:** После окончания второго сезона. Все события и спойлеры после этого не учитываются.  
>  **Ссылка на арт:** [осторожно, большой размер и типаспойлер](http://s1.ipicture.ru/uploads/20140429/QKFD83Tq.jpg) \+ [бонус к арту (большой размер)](http://www.picshare.ru/uploads/140429/xP6jS4i5i9.gif).

Стайлз не мог поверить, что он забыл. Разумеется, у него есть оправдание – за последнее время случилось столько всего, что тут даже свое имя забудешь (хотя с таким, как у него – хотелось бы, но не выйдет), не то что такую простую вещь. Но все равно, осознание – как удар под дых, и он опускается на пол рядом с мойкой, словно из него разом выпустили весь воздух. Он невидяще смотрел в практически пустую аптечку, которую продолжал сжимать в руках.  
 _«В доме необходимо иметь минимум четыре аптечки – по одной в каждой ванной и по одной на кухне и в подвале, чем больше, тем лучше. И очень важно следить за содержимым – проверять, чтобы не истек срок годности у лекарств, и раз в две недели пополнять запас всего необходимого.»_  
Свою он пополнял часто – так как и пользовался ей с завидной регулярностью, за отцовскую он был спокоен, а вот про две других Стайлз не вспоминал уже давно, судя по состоянию кухонной.  
Тряхнув головой, Стайлз неловко встал на ноги, убрал ненужную теперь уже аптечку на место, и, забыв про недоделанный сэндвич – именно в процессе приготовления оного он и порезался, для чего ему и понадобилась аптечка – и пошел на второй этаж. Пройдя мимо своей комнаты и комнаты отца, он замер у самой дальней двери, несколько мгновений не решаясь войти. Глубоко вздохнув, он все-таки провернул ручку и толкнул заскрипевшую и тугую от долгого неиспользования дверь.  
Нельзя было сказать, что все выглядело так же, как и шесть лет назад. Отец вынес свои вещи из бывшей супружеской спальни, а вещи матери перекочевали в комнату из других уголков дома. Это не было мемориалом – многие из вещей они передали на благотворительность, еще что-то отдали родственникам и друзьям на память. Но те вещи, что остались, были слишком дороги, чтобы сложить их в коробки отправить на чердак. А в комнате они оба не могли находиться слишком долго, чтобы не вспоминать – по крайней мере, отец не мог, а Стайлз даже не хотел и пытаться. Поэтому – не мемориал. Но память.  
Со вздохом Стайлз сел на кровать и огляделся. Он не был здесь уже какое-то время, но ничего не изменилось – отец заходил сюда еще реже него. На подоконнике стояла любимая мамина кружка – она отказывалась заводить новую даже из-за трещины на боку. Из-за неплотно прикрытой дверцы шкафа виднелся рукав ее любимого свитера. Но комната и не пыталась притвориться жилой – все вещи лежали ровно и на тех местах, которые для них предназначены, тогда как должны были быть в хаотическом порядке, еще и перемещаясь не реже раза в неделю, вызывая утомленные вздохи папы и беспомощный смех мамы – она не умела по-другому.  
Еще раз вздохнув, Стайлз полез под кровать. Покопаться пришлось изрядно, не раз встретившись с популяцией пылевых кроликов, но в итоге он все же достал коробку, притаившуюся у стены. Вытащив ее и себя и основательно прочихавшись, Стайлз не без внутренней дрожи открыл крышку. С как можно большей скоростью раскопав в груде фотографий – для этого у него сейчас не было моральных сил – и писем нужную ему небольшую книжечку, Стайлз быстрее убрал все на место, снова возвратив комнату в унылое оцепенение. Когда-нибудь ему придется иметь с этим дело – но не сегодня.  
Стайлз плюхнулся на свою кровать и, наконец, раскрыл книжку. На первой странице размашистым почерком матери было написано: «Гид для выживающих».  
Он читал страницу за страницей, игнорируя сжимающееся от знакомых оборотов речи сердце. Там не было никаких откровений – простые бытовые советы на случай непредвиденных ситуаций – где лучше прятаться во время землетрясений, как укрыться от урагана… Описывала она и более специфические ситуации, вроде введения в стране особого положения, и примером особого чувства юмора его мамы, которое передалось Стайлзу по наследству, случай атаки инопланетян.  
Однако основной лейтмотив «Гида» был прост и сформулирован еще в первой главе цитатой из старого сериала: «Правильная подготовка предотвращает плохое попадание». К этому относился пассаж относительно аптечек, и совет держать в доме минимум месячный запас воды и еды и автономные источники тепла и света, и еще многое другое. Мама всегда следила за этим, и после ее смерти Стайлз с отцом так же неукоснительно следовали правилам. Но прошедший год внес свои коррективы в их более-менее устоявшуюся жизнь.  
Дочитав и бережно уложив книжку в тумбочку около кровати, Стайлз приказал себе встряхнуться. Ничего, всего лишь еще один штрих к его нынешней жизни. Которая, к слову, после ужаса двухнедельной давности внезапно стала как-то успокаиваться. Ну а этот-то уж пункт легко исправлялся несколькими строчками в списке покупок. Кстати, о списке покупок. Стайлз усмехнулся. Раз все потихоньку приходит в норму, можно попытаться наладить отношения с отцом. А что лучше для первого шага, чем отличный ужин? Заодно и прикупит кое-что из дополнений в списке.

Две недели спустя Стайлз буквально ввалился домой. Слава богу, отец был на вечернем дежурстве, потому как сдерживать сейчас себя у Стайлза не было ни сил, ни желания. Сердито протопав на кухню, он приготовил себе кофе, громко бухнул чашкой о столешницу и уселся за стол. Плевать, что было уже 11 вечера, он сомневался, что и так сумел бы заснуть, так что кофе тут ничего не испортит. Если бы длина его стрижки позволяла, Стайлз бы вцепился руками в волосы, а так лишь несколько раз провел по короткому «ежику».  
Стайлз был слишком опрометчив, позволив себе расслабиться и поверить, что они все получили передышку. Пора было бы уже запомнить, что закон Мёрфи срабатывает так же неукоснительно, как закон Ньютона. Потому как если предыдущая их ситуация была плоха, то нынешняя грозила стать гораздо, гораздо хуже.  
В Бикон-Хиллс объявилась стая альф. Да как такое вообще возможно – стая из альф? Меняются они, что ли, по графику, или заседают парламентом? Тряхнув головой, выгоняя из головы мгновенно возникшую картинку пятерки обратившихся оборотней, чинно сидящих в париках в Палате Лордов, Стайлз горько усмехнулся. Самое «веселое» было в том, что им со Скоттом сказать никто не удосужился. Да, возможно Скотт несколько напряг отношения с Дереком и его стаей, действуя против Джерарда в одиночку, но в любом случае, это та информация, которая считается жизненно важной – в смысле необходимой для выживания в этом городе. Если бы Стайлз не встретил «трех поросят» Дерека – Эрику, Бойда и Айзека – сейчас в магазине, он бы и не знал, что они вернулись. А так, расспросив о приключениях Эрики и Бойда после подвала Арджентов, Стайлз и узнал об их «визите» в стаю альф. Ребят они отпустили, правда, предварительно хорошенько расспросив обо всем, что творилось в городе за последнее время. Особых планов альфы не раскрыли, но по их интересу к Бикон-Хиллс было понятно, что ничего хорошего ждать не стоит. И информации о них было огорчительно мало – особенно учитывая, что троица оборотней особого желания рассказывать подробности похищения не выказывала, и только факт, что Стайлзу Стилински проще ответить, чем его заткнуть, помог вытянуть хоть какую-то информацию. Так что Стайлз предвидел в своем будущем многие и многие часы в Интернете и за теми немногими книгами, где было хоть что-то стоящее.  
Впрочем, нельзя было упускать возможность вытянуть еще информацию из Дерековых бет. Айзек в прошедший месяц увивался за Скоттом хвостом, видимо найдя в нем более приятный пример для подражания. А уж Айзеку Бойд и Эрика наверняка рассказали больше, чем Стайлзу за принудительный пятиминутный допрос.  
Допив последние глотки кофе, Стайлз достал телефон и набрал Скотта. Потратив несколько минут, чтобы объяснить ситуацию сонному МакКолу, Стайлз ждал его мнения. И дождался.  
– Эээ, друг, а Айзек что-то такое несколько дней назад упоминал. Я особо не вникал, он сказал, что Дерек вроде этим занялся, да и вообще это и не угроза особо.  
Стайлз подавил в себе желание побиться головой о стол – в конце концов, мозг был одной из немногих более-менее ценных вещей в нем. Вместо этого он медленно опустил голову, перевел дыхании и глухо проговорил, не отрывая лба от столешницы:  
– Скотт. Чужая стая интересуется городом, причем не просто стая, а альфы. Минимум четверо, а то и больше. А у нас альфа только один, да и тот… Дерек.  
Скотт помолчал и нехотя проговорил:  
– Хорошо, я расспрошу Айзека завтра. Но я уверен, что это ничего серьезного. Да и вообще, раз Дерек хочет в этом разбираться, пусть так и делает – после прошлых месяцев куда-нибудь еще ввязываться я не хочу.  
– Да уж, мы видели, как замечательно Дерек «разбирался» раньше, – проворчал Стайлз, но не мог не согласиться – все равно на данный момент это было единственным планом. Договорившись завтра вечером созвониться, чтобы обменяться полученной информацией, Стайлз повесил трубку, ополоснул чашку из-под кофе и приготовил себе перекусить. Прихватив съестное, он поднялся к ждущей его бессонной ночи в бездне информации.  
И с упорством многолетней практики он подавлял горькую мысль, что в итоге он был единственным, кому никто ничего и не подумал рассказать без принуждения.

Поисковый марафон, который Стайлз прервал только ради нескольких беспокойных часов сна ближе к утру, не принес ничего особо обнадеживающего или определенного. Стаи альф существовали – да, явление это было редкое, но не уникальное, так что записи об их существовании имелись – но и только. Ни об их иерархии, ни о способах вступления, ни мотивах не было ничего определенного. Информация была, но слишком разная, чтобы остановиться на какой-то одной версии. Они решали на равных или был единогласный вожак, самый сильный альфа среди альф. Попасть можно было, если в бою погибала вся стая, кроме альфы, или же свою стаю нужно было убить собственными клыками и когтями. Они были хранителями равновесия либо руководствовались только своими интересами. Скотту тоже не удалось выяснить у Айзека что-то новое – видимо, Бойд и Эрика рассказали тогда Стайлзу все, что знали. Был шанс, что Дерек или уже-не-мертвый-Питер знали что-то большее, но Стайлз сомневался – да и вряд ли они в этом случае рассказали бы что-то ему. Так что у него уже голова шла кругом от попыток понять, где еще он мог раздобыть информацию. И тут его осенило настолько простой идеей, что он даже ударил себя по лбу. У него был еще один возможный источник информации – возможно, любящий говорить загадками и таинственно улыбаться, но, безусловно обладающий информацией. Перезвонив Скотту и уточнив у него график работы его босса, и порадовавшись, что отец снова работает до утра, так что не придется объяснять ему, куда он едет на ночь глядя, Стайлз направился к их городскому ветеринару, а так же по совместительству советнику по магическим вопросам. Или же наоборот?..

Дитон ожидаемо был спокоен и невозмутим даже после новостей о возможном нападении стаи альф, и не понятно, было ли это потому, что он уже это знал либо же просто давно научился ничему не удивляться. Вопреки сложившейся традиции, говорили они в кабинете Дитона, вероятно потому, что хотя вопрос стоял серьезный, счет времени не шел на минуты, и не было необходимости спешно разговаривать в ближайшей смотровой среди клеток с животными. Выслушав имеющуюся у Стайлза небольшую информацию и гораздо больший список вопросов, Дитон вздохнул, но, в отличие от ожиданий, говорить загадками не стал.  
– Вероятнее всего информация такая противоречивая, потому понятие стаи альф изменилось. В давние времена это были защитники, по каким-то причинам потерявшие свои стаи, и объединившиеся на равных для защиты других оборотней и существ. Но с течением времени, по причинам, которые частично неизвестны, а частично несущественны в данный момент, это изменилось. Осознав всю свою мощь, стаи альф все так же искали места, где нарушался баланс сил, но теперь уже используя ситуацию в свою пользу, либо подбирая новых членов и увеличивая свою силу, либо уничтожая всю стаю и захватывая новые территории.  
– А по поводу лидерства и членства в их веселом клубе – правила тоже изменились, верно? – Спросил Стайлз.  
Чуть улыбнувшись, Дитон кивнул.  
– Да, хотя этот процесс занял больше времени, в последнее время в стае существует ярко выраженный лидер. Его мнению подчиняются остальные, хотя это и довольно странно – альфа, который кому-то подчиняется. Однако оборотень, который занимает эту позицию, отличается особенной силой, и заставляет подчиниться себе даже других альф. По процедуре же вступления информация расходится – необходимо либо убить одного члена своей стаи, просто чтобы доказать преданность стае альф, либо уничтожить всех, чтобы полностью оборвать все связи. Впрочем, думаю, в данный момент конкретика этого пункта не так уж и важна.  
– Да уж, – выдохнул Стайлз, – средневековый вариант мне определенно нравится больше. Потому как при этом раскладе мы попали. И что, избежать этих двух вариантов невозможно?  
Дитон покачал головой.  
– К сожалению, противостоять стае альф практически невозможно. Однако есть и хорошая новость.  
Стайлз вопросительно и многозначительно выгнул бровь.  
– Они вряд ли нападут в ближайшее время. Такие стаи отличаются хорошо продуманной тактикой, и важной частью является сбор информации. Сейчас они будут собирать максимум информации, искать слабые места, и только после этого выработают стратегию и нападут.  
– Хорошо. Хорошо, – Стайлз несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, – Значит, у нас есть время, чтобы выработать план… – Тут он замолчал, увидев, как Дитон с сожалением качает головой.  
– К сожалению, Стайлз, я не могу вмешиваться в этот конфликт.  
– Что. – Стайлз сжал кулаки, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не вскочить со стула.  
– Я Советник, – сколько бы ни прикалывался в своей голове Стайлз о роде занятий Дитона, он чувствовал, что тот произнес это слово с большой буквы, – и я не имею права занимать чью-либо сторону. Я могу давать информацию, могу советовать, но я не могу открыто вставать на чью-либо сторону.  
– Но… Вы же помогали нам раньше! Даже дали пепел рябины – по-моему, это то еще вмешательство.  
– Это были, так сказать, мелкие, локальные конфликты. – Дитон успокаивающе улыбнулся в ответ на возмущение Стайлза, – Поверь мне, Стайлз, то, что происходило здесь последний год, не считается чем-то значительным. А вот конфликт со стаей альф гораздо более заметное происшествие, и если будет замечено, что я оставил нейтралитет, я не смогу оказывать даже ту помощь, что оказываю сейчас.  
– Значит, мы теперь в этом одни?  
– Вы всегда можете прийти ко мне за информацией и советом. И, позволю напомнить, ты только человек, Стайлз. Ты всегда можешь уйти.  
Стайлз кивнул, медленно разжимая кулаки. Внутри все еще кипел гнев, но он понимал и Дитона – уж лучше у них будет хоть какой-то советник, чем вообще никого.  
– Я понял. Спасибо, доктор Дитон. У вас есть еще что-нибудь по альфам?  
– Боюсь нет, хотя я проверю еще несколько источников. Если найду что-либо, я тебе сообщу.  
Попрощавшись, Стайлз вышел из ветклиники. Да, они все были в заднице, но была положительная сторона – они узнали об этом заранее. Точнее, узнал Стайлз, и теперь должен сообщить остальным. Стайлз издал стон, благо вокруг было пустынно – неудивительно, учитывая время. Его жизнь с каждой минутой становилась все лучше и лучше.

И ничего не произошло. Дерек никак на полученную смской информацию не среагировал. Скотт все время проводил с Айзеком, занимаясь всякими оборотничьими играми, куда Стайлзу путь был заказан. Он, конечно, был рад, что Скотт тоскует по Эллисон меньше, чем Стайлз опасался, но они даже не могли обсудить ситуацию с альфами нормально – это происходило либо по телефону, либо Скотт убегал минут через десять, занятый Айзеком и поручениями миссис Маккол. Нет, Стайлз особо не ревновал (хотя этот злобный зверек изредка и поднимал голову), он был рад, что его друг все больше свыкается со своей звериной половиной, даже если и с помощью Айзека, и что у него налаживались отношения с матерью, было тоже замечательно. Но Скотта, казалось, совсем не заботила ситуация со стаей альф, когда как Стайлз с каждым прошедшим без происшествий днем нервничал все больше. Потому что он понимал – каждый день приближал их к атаке, а плана как не было, так и нет. Поэтому через пять дней он совершил или очень героический, или очень глупый поступок – с какой стороны посмотреть. Стайлз поехал в депо, где обитала стая Дерека Хейла.  
Обитатели означенного депо встретили его не сказать чтобы приветливо, но и особой агрессии не проявили. По крайней мере, засверкавшие глаза и удлинившиеся когти Стайлз за агрессию решил не принимать – они в таком состоянии почти половину времени находятся.  
– Приветствую, господа оборотни, живые и не очень! – Бодро возвестил Стайлз, заходя в депо. Как ни удивительно, не засверкал глазами и когтями только «не очень живой» дядя Питер, что в отрицательном свете красило самоконтроль остальных. О чем Стайлз и не преминул заявить.  
– Стилински. Что ты тут забыл? – Хотя Дерек когти не показывал, а только мерцал красными глазами, эффект все равно был. Стайлз сглотнул, но ответил все же беззаботно:  
– Да вот, решил в гости заехать. Проведать. Сплетнями обменяться, – он пожал плечами – Например, о пополнении в рядах пушистых и красноглазых в окрестностях Бикон-Хиллс.  
Дерек многозначительно закатил глаза, но, так как краснота из них ушла, Стайлз расслабился. Немного.  
– Я понимаю, что наступило лето, энергию тебе и Скотту девать некуда, но в это дело вам лучше не лезть. Мы разберемся сами.  
Стайлз еле сдержался от того, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами. Чертов упрямый Хейл!  
– Мы тоже живем здесь, и беспокоимся по поводу альф в нашем городе!  
Дерек неприятно усмехнулся и показательно огляделся.  
– Что-то я не вижу здесь изнывающего от беспокойства Скотта, так что, видимо, в вашей парочке это беспокоит только тебя. А тебе в это лезть даже и не стоит пытаться. – «Слабому человечку» вслух не прозвучало, но слышалось очень отчетливо.  
Волевым усилием Стайлз состроил вполне нормальную, хотя и едкую улыбку вместо того оскала, который грозил вылезти на его лице.  
– Окей, Большой Страшный Волк, ты и твоя банда разберутся со всеми плохими волками, я понял. Только не прибегайте с воплями ко мне, когда вам прищемят хвосты.  
Естественно, что в ответ на это Дерек зарычал, снова засверкал красными глазами и дернулся вперед. Его беты тоже. Только Питер невозмутимо ухмылялся со стороны.  
На это Стайлз помахал им ручкой и спешно ретировался – благо у оборотней видимо были более важные дела, и они не рванули за ним.  
Отъехав подальше от «логова», Стайлз заглушил мотор и уткнулся лбом в скрещенные на руле руки. Итак, и этот вариант провалился. И самое мерзкое, что на данный момент больше вариантов у него не было.  
А еще, как бы ни хотелось, он не винил Дерека в том, что тот его не воспринял всерьез. Стайлз явно видел, что проблемы Дерека сейчас не ограничиваются альфами – можно было судить хотя бы по тому, что обычно он таким ублюдком не был. Да, рычал и сверкал глазами, да и вообще в общении не отличался мягкостью и чуткостью. Но обычно он как минимум выслушивал идеи Стайлза, даже если при этом строил такие рожи, что можно не одну главу в учебнике по физиогномике заполнить. А тут выгнал, даже не дав начать. И Стайлз подозревал, что причина во многом была в его бетах. Судя по тому, что успел увидеть Стайлз, вернувшиеся блудные Эрика и Бойд все еще держались на расстоянии от своего альфы. Да и у Айзека, который все возможное время проводил со Скоттом, Стайлз особой преданности в глазах не заметил. Про Питера и говорить нечего – Стайлз был уверен, что тот только и ждет, как бы вернуть себе силу альфы, и полагал, что единственная причина, почему Дерек держал его при себе – это чтобы следить за ним более пристально.  
Так же добавлялась более старая, но скорее всего еще актуальная проблема со Скоттом, который сначала вошел в стаю Дерека, а потом выяснилось, что все это было уловкой. Дерек, конечно, не самый ранимый парень, но зная, как он относился к тому, чтобы Скотт присоединился к нему, Стайлз был вполне уверен, что это все еще его грызет. Так что Стайлз мог злиться, скрипеть зубами и желать на эту облезлую шкуру орду блох, но винить Дерека он не мог. Но вот только все это не отменяло факта, что вариантов у него все-таки не осталось. Ситуация становилась все «лучше» – информации о стае альф не было практически никакой, когда они нападут было неизвестно, плана нет – и со всем этим Стайлз остался один на один.  
Вздохнув и несколько раз несильно ударившись лбом о скрещенные руки, Стайлз поднял голову и завел джип. От сидения и саможаления ответы не появятся, а от обилия вопросов без ответов голова уже шла кругом. Так что, раз все остальные забили на проблему, Стайлз счел себя вправе на один вечер последовать их примеру, тем более что отец сегодня должен был вернуться довольно рано, и Стайлз планировал сотворить более приличный ужин, чем макароны с сыром. Конечно, это был довольно слабый способ восстановить их отношения, но увы, сейчас Стайлзу был доступен только он. Он не мог сказать правду – не теперь. И, может быть, никогда не скажет.

Одержимо просматривая в Сети информацию в последующие дни, Стайлз более-менее начал смиряться с тем, что, видимо, придется дожидаться первого хода от альф. Описание их внешности было слишком расплывчатым, в город они пока не заходили, и выяснить, кто они, не представлялось возможным. С более неопределенной информацией тоже обстояло туго. Стайлз думал, что нашел несколько инцидентов за последние пару лет, которые можно было бы приписать стае альф, но ничего надежнее подозрений и интуиции. Вообще, среди кучи форумов поклонников «Сумерек» и «Сверхъестественного» найти информацию было сложной задачей. Нет, всякие ролевые и фанфики он уже давно даже не замечал, но те крохотные частицы реальной информации было практически необнаружимы среди мусора. Понятно, что все опасались рассказать слишком много и подставится, но все равно – аналог Википедии с реальной информацией был бы крут. Взгляд Стайлза упал на книгу матери. Заиметь «Гид для выживающих в сверхъестественном мире» ему бы совсем не помешало. Он усмехнулся и замер.  
У него была информация. Возможно не слишком много в масштабах существующего в мире, но зато точно проверенной, а не основанной на масс-культуре, как в подавляющем большинстве источников, с которыми он сталкивался. И Стайлз не был альтруистом, у него хватало собственных проблем, но он вспоминал, как они продирались через первые месяцы, да и позже, в основном на ощупь и полагаясь на интуицию. Скольких синяков, метафорических и реальных они бы избежали, имей тогда хотя бы четверть той информации, что у них есть сейчас. И если он мог помочь хоть кому-то избежать подобных проблем при столкновении с подобной ситуацией…  
Он решительно начал закрывать страницы, найденные во время поиска информации про альф, но не принесшие результата. Видимо, как ни паршиво это не звучало, сейчас Стайлз и правда не мог ничего сделать с альфами, и создание базы с информацией было не худшим способом заполнить время. Конечно, дело это было довольно тонкое – нужно было рассказать все максимально информативно, но так, чтобы никого их них нельзя было вычислить – или уже через сутки Бикон-Хиллз возьмут в кольцо все возможные охотники. Да и технически надо было организовать все так, чтобы источник загрузки информации на сайт нельзя было бы вычислить – иначе опять же, охотники. Да и далеко не все существа будут рады, что кто-то настолько подробно про них расскажет. Стайлз усмехнулся. Кажется, по технической части у него были кое-какие мысли… Или точнее, у кого их спросить.  
Разумеется, Стайлз не без оснований опасался быть посланным, так как сейчас у него в комнате не обреталось «кузена Мигеля» для отвлечения. Однако Денни, выслушав путаные и неопределенные объяснения Стайлза, просто покачал головой, пробормотал: «Я даже не хочу знать» и принялся объяснять и помогать настраивать сайт. Стайлз порадовался, что был довольно технически подкованным парнем, и вполне понимал объяснения Денни – ему бы не хотелось выставить себя еще большим придурком, чем он наверняка его уже считал. Посчитав, что освоил все, что нужно, Стайлз от души поблагодарил Денни, пытаясь решить, как ему можно отплатить за помощь.  
– Эм, может я куплю тебе обед? – чуть несмело спросил Стайлз, опасаясь не самой хорошей реакции, но не сумев придумать ничего лучше.  
Денни внезапно усмехнулся.  
– Я сейчас занят, но на будущее буду иметь это в памяти, – Стайлз хмыкнул в ответ. Вряд ли, конечно, Денни решит воспользоваться предложением, но вдруг и правда когда-нибудь?  
Проводив Денни и перекусив, Стайлз уселся за пока еще пустой сайт. Простой дизайн в черно-серо-белых тонах – это же не фан-сайт какой-нибудь для красных букв на черном фоне. Тут главное содержание, которое Стайлз и планировал как раз начать забивать. Точнее, было еще кое-что, что нужно было сделать, и он хотел сделать это в первую очередь. Название. Опять же, что-то не слишком вычурное, чтобы приняли всерьез, но и было понятно, о чем это все. Стайлз почти бездумно обвел комнату глазами, и тут его осенило. Что ж, с этого появилась идея, да и смысл был вполне подходящий.  
Стайлз положил пальцы на клавиатуру и решительно напечатал: «Гид для выживающих».

Работа над «Гидом», в отличие от событий последнего времени, шла довольно гладко. Да, периодически Стайлз спотыкался за то, как нормально описать то или иное событие, но всегда умел выкрутиться – в конце концов, языком он владел превосходно. Это могли подтвердить и школьные учителя – даже если он порой и писал не по теме, а по тому, что его заинтересовало в данную минуту, качество сочинений вопросов не вызывало.  
Оказалось, что если отбросить из всего случившегося их личные проблемы и описывать только нужную информацию, в итоге получалось не сказать чтобы много всего. Да, информация была полезной, но описывала она довольно ограниченный круг ситуаций. Стайлз добавил еще и не пригодившуюся найденную ранее информацию из разных источников, которой он вполне мог доверять. Но он чувствовал, что нужно что-то еще.  
Тогда он решил добавить еще и информацию из материного «Гида». Не всю, конечно, все-таки специфика у его «Гида» была другой, но некоторые вещи были универсальны, например про аптечки. За прошлый год Стайлз использовал столько бинтов, перекиси и прочего, сколько за всю остальную жизнь – и это при всей его неуклюжести и неусидчивости в детстве. Ну да, сейчас он не сильно отличается ловкостью и спокойствием, но в детстве это были совершенно грандиозные масштабы.  
А еще совершенно неожиданно в процессе работы Стайлз придумал, что делать с «ситуацией альф». Ну, возможно не прямо понял, но, по крайней мере, решил, что делать сейчас. В очередной раз перечитывая мамин «Гид», он зацепился взглядом о ее основной принцип. «Правильная подготовка предотвращает плохое попадание». И тут его осенило. Да, он не знал, что конкретно планируют альфы, но он знал, что что-то плохое случится точно. И опираясь на собственный богатый опыт и в чем-то на «Гид», некоторые их очевидные ходы он все-таки мог предугадать. И соответственно подготовиться.  
Вдохновленный тем, что так долго мучившая его ситуация наконец могла получить хоть какое-то развитие, Стайлз постарался быстрее закончить «Гид», по крайней мере на данный момент – в будущем наверняка появится информация, которую он решит внести дополнительно. Он понимал, что подготовка к нападению будет делом сложным, учитывая, что охватить нужно будет максимум возможных ситуаций и не имея представления об истинных планах альф. Кроме того, ему нужно будет действовать осторожно и стараться не привлекать к себе внимание – ничье.  
Еще некоторое время назад заниматься таким в одиночку показалась бы Стайлзу глупой идеей – возможно, даже глупее, чем некоторые выходки Скотта. Но за прошедшие дни он понял, что окружающих не сильно взволновала проблема альф – либо они не думали, что Стайлзу нужно в это ввязываться… Либо не думали, что он сможет помочь. Врать себе Стайлз теоретически мог, но получалось обычно не слишком хорошо, и сейчас он мог признать, что в таком решении была определенная доля злости – на Дерека, его бет и в первую очередь на Скотта. Но, говоря так же честно, эта злость не была главным фактором. Стайлз просто понимал, что с таким отношением, которое он увидел, его либо будут тормозить на каждом шагу, обсуждая и осуждая каждую идею, либо попытаются задвинуть. Ни один из этих вариантов его не устраивал, так что действовать он решил один – как бы тяжело ему не далось это решение.  
Теоретически, в это все были втянуты еще трое – Лидия, Джексон и Эллисон. Однако никаких порывов к социализации они не проявляли. Сразу после «излечения» Джексона Лидия приперла их к стенке – конкретно Стайлза, Скотта и Эллисон – и вытащила из них всю информацию про оборотней и каниму. А так как услада его жизни обладала незаурядным умом, то вполне обоснованно решила, что от них одни неприятности, и с новообращенным Джексоном она справится сама, а всем лучше держаться от них подальше. Судя по отсутствию жертв и разрушений в прошедшее полнолуние, ей это вполне удалось. Эллисон же ходила в одиночку, с довольно удрученным видом, вполне подтверждая свои слова, что ей многое нужно понять. Контактировать с ней особо никто не пытался – Скотт держал слово, что не будет, а у всех остальных были свои причины не желать особо общаться с Эллисон, по крайней мере в ближайшее время. Так что помощи от них ждать не приходилось.

Расписав по пунктам все, что он планировал делать, Стайлз понял, что в первую очередь ему понадобятся две вещи – знания и деньги. С получением первого в какой-то степени могло помочь второе, так что сбором денег он и решил заняться в первую очередь. Конечно, определенную сумму на карманные расходы он получал, да и к общему бюджету теоретически доступ у него был. Но суммы требовались такие, что безболезненно вытянуть их из бюджета не получится. Для начала он решил перепродать телевизор – не состоявшийся подарок для Лидии – купленный в Черную Пятницу за смешные деньги. Получить он смог вполне неплохую сумму, хоть и продавал дешевле рыночной цены, но этого все равно не хватало. Однако поразмыслив, Стайлз понял, что у него есть еще кое-что, за что можно получить довольно большие деньги.  
На полках, среди обычных и много раз прочитанных комиксов, стояли несколько особых выпусков. Стайлз вытащил их и любовно провел по обложкам, стирая ту небольшую пыль, что скопилась на специальных защитных пакетах. Они не были в оригинальной упаковке, но практически в идеальном состоянии, а так же довольно старыми. За такое сочетание можно получить достаточно денег для всех его планов, и еще останется на непредвиденные обстоятельства. Однако для Стайлза они стоили гораздо больше. Эти раритетные выпуски «Бэтмена» были подарком на его десятилетие – официально от обоих родителей. Но Стайлз знал, что именно мама понимала, чему он обрадуется, и была уверена, что даже при его неусидчивости он сможет понять их ценность. И Стайлз оценил подарок – коллекционером он не стал, но ценил их раритетность, и еще больше – память о матери.  
Его ладони дернулись, пытаясь рефлексивно сжаться. Мысль о продаже этих комиксов была почти кощунственной – это были одни из немногих вещей, напоминавших о матери, которые не вызывали волну горечи при взгляде на них. Но… память – это память. Наши воспоминания во многом определяют то, кем мы являемся, но память не должна цениться больше, чем настоящее. И Стайлз знал, что мама полностью поняла и приняла бы его решение.  
– Спасибо, мама, – тихо проговорил, почти прошептал он, очень редко произнося это слово вслух, – во второй раз за такое короткое время ты снова мне помогла.  
Больше не раздумывая, Стайлз уселся за компьютер и стал оформлять лоты на Ebay. Комиксы были ему дороги, но на кону было гораздо большее. Да, он был зол, да, не хотел, чтобы его отодвинули от его же плана. Но главным фактором было совсем другое. Стайлз опасался, что из-за их проблем и противоречий они не воспримут ситуацию с альфами с достаточной серьезностью, упустят момент нападения и окажутся в опасности – да, как и остальные жители города, но основной удар придется на них, и еще на отца, как на шерифа, хотя Стайлз всеми силами держал его подальше от сверхъестественного. И думать о том, что с ними может случиться в лапах альф, было невыносимо. Скотт, как бы они сейчас не общались, все еще его лучший друг, Лидия все еще занимала его мысли и сердце, а Дерека и остальных он слишком часто вытаскивал из переделок и проливал за них кровь, чтобы позволить им пострадать или погибнуть. Если они не были готовы противостоять угрозе, то их будет защищать Стайлз – так долго, насколько хватит сил.  
Денег вышло неожиданно много – что оказалось очень хорошо, так как список необходимого все расширялся и расширялся. Потому что черт – кто-то мог назвать его параноиком, но лично Стайлз считал, что он рационален и разумно осторожен. И мог на-гора выдать пару дюжин возможных шагов стаи альф, и по каждой из них нужно было организовать если не контрмеры, то способы уменьшения повреждения. Плюс еще несколько универсальных мер – для чего-нибудь, да пригодится. Его определенно ждут занятые дни.

Стайлзу не стоило забывать про незыблемость закона Мёрфи. Еще до того, как он успел что-то подготовить, ему пришлось действовать. Нет, стая альф затаилась и наблюдала, но внезапно оборотни перестали быть единственными сверхъестественными существами в Бикон-Хиллс. И Стайлзу выпала удача наткнуться на них одним из первых. Что, впрочем, было даже хорошо – иначе, он, возможно, не придал бы значение паре слухов о нападении на несколько компаний, прокатившихся по городу. Все три раза дело происходило ночью, люди были пьяны, и описать нападавших иначе как «несколько низкорослых людей в шапках» не смогли. Отделались все синяками и порезами, поэтому особо паники не поднялось, и жители только сетовали на повышение уровня подростковой преступности. И Стайлз – позже он укорял себя за наивность – сам полагал так же. Пока, при осмотре заброшенного склада в центре города, внезапно не оказался окружен. Четырьмя карликами отвратительнейшего вида. В красных шапках.  
– О, да вы, должно быть, шутите, – простонал Стайлз, покрепче ухватывая кусок арматуры, предусмотрительно прихваченный с собой.  
Замахнувшись правой рукой с зажатым в ней кустарным оружием, он проговорил:  
– Может, по-хорошему договоримся, а?  
Красные Колпаки – а у Стайлза не было сомнений, что это именно этот народец – в ответ лишь еще более хищно распахнули усеянные длинными зубами рты, а в их глазах навыкате, щурившихся в свете фонарика, не было ни единой осмысленной мысли – только хищный голод.  
Внезапно один за другим колпаки рванули вперед, и Стайлзу пришлось отбиваться от них в меру всех своих сил, стараясь при этом не выпустить фонарик. Судя по всему, его противники отлично видели в темноте, и окажись он без света, шансов у него не осталось бы никаких – кроме того, внезапный яркий свет на несколько секунд слепил их, давая Стайлзу шанс сделать удар. Схватка, если ее можно было так назвать, казалась бесконечной, но на самом деле длилась не больше минуты. Частота нападений сходила на нет, и в итоге послышался шум убегающих существ. Стайлз направил им вслед фонарик. Луч света выхватил странные обугленные раны на открытых частях их тел.  
Тяжело дыша, Стайлз посмотрел на арматуру, которую он сжимал в руке до побелевших костяшек. Железо. Сегодня ему необыкновенно повезло, и он не намеревался испытывать удачу и дальше.  
Два дня спустя, коротая ночь в другом заброшенном складе, Стайлз проклинал свою удачу, некоторых так называемых лучших друзей и хмурых оборотней. Разговоры в обоих случаях были почти идентичны. Ему не особо поверили, серьезность проблемы преуменьшили, и в итоге отложили на потом – Скотт пытался откреститься от всего «ненормального», а Дерек пытался совладать с бетами и усиленно думал об альфах – процесс, конечно хороший, но все равно! Так что Стайлзу пришлось самому сидеть в засаде, дергаясь от каждого звука. Как и предыдущий, этот склад, хоть и был заброшен, подходил довольно близко к жилой зоне, что, судя по всему, и привлекло Красных Колпаков. Внезапно послышался довольно громкий шум. Стайлз рефлексивно затаил дыхание, но почти сразу заставил себя задышать нормально. Было бы невероятно глупо свалится в обморок под ноги Колпаков – а вся ситуация и так была почти верхом глупости. Сжав в руках свое «оружие», Стайлз постарался дышать как можно тише и вообще затаился.  
Пять минут спустя он критически смотрел на дело рук своих на поприще борьбы с нечистью. Тела четырех Красных Колпаков были обожжены, но самые худшие повреждения были около ртов, носов и глаз. Изучая всю известную о них информацию, Стайлз выяснил, что железо действительно было чуть ли ни единственным способом остановить их – но без поддержки, в одиночку, одолеть их даже используя железо было нереально. Нужно было действовать хитростью – и, вдохновившись их попытками поймать каниму-Джексона, Стайлз нашел решение – железная стружка, мелкая практически как пыль. Подождав, пока Колпаки подойдут вплотную, он бросил в них полную банку – и это принесло более чем успешный результат. Еще через пять минут Стайлза выворачивало остатками ужина в углу склада, когда до него дошло, что именно он сейчас сделал.

Ближе к утру, когда Стайлз чуть пришел в себя, убрал все инкриминирующие улики со склада и добрался домой, его все еще трясло. В процессе подготовки, поисков оружия и организации засады, он упустил один момент – не понял, что подготавливал осознанное убийство – свое первое убийство. Был еще, конечно, случай с Питером и коктейлем Молотова, но ситуация там была сложная, и Стайлз до сих пор не был уверен, как именно классифицировать этот случай. Поняв, что просто так ему не успокоиться, он вытащил из тайника когда-то умыкнутую из-под носа отца полупустую бутылку виски. Сделав первый глоток прямо из горла, Стайлз закашлялся, но прокатившееся по тело тепло помогло несколько унять дрожь. Усевшись прямо на пол под окном и сделав еще несколько глотков, каждый из которых проходил легче предыдущего, спустя некоторое время он взял в себя в руки. Да, мерзко – но сделанного не вернешь, да и Стайлз не был уверен, что хочет все вернуть. Он прекрасно знал, какую опасность представляют Колпаки – пока он искал информацию, то начитался таких ужасов об их деяниях, что понял, что только чудом они не успели никого убить в Бикон-Хиллс. Видимо, их спугнули большие толпы, да и непривычный пейзаж не помог.  
И тут Стайлз утыкался в проблему, которая оставалась даже после смерти Колпаков. Они не должны были быть здесь, в городе. Да, с развитием прогресса и сверхъестественные существа изменялись, прогрессировали, мигрировали – но в основном те, которые обладали разумом, близким к человеческому. Такие же, как Красные Колпаки – достаточно разумные, чтобы носить одежду, но все же более близкие к зверям по своему мышлению и поведению, оставались обычно в тех местах, где они жили изначально. А Колпаки селились в развалинах – в местах, покинутых людьми, охотясь на путников и пируя на крупных битвах, происходивших в соседних с ними пустошах, но никогда не подходили близко к городам. И было что-то очень, очень странное и даже неправильное в том, что они выбрались охотиться в город – не смотря на явный дискомфорт, судя по тому, как неудачно проходила их охота. На фоне того, что творилось в их городе последние месяцы, это не казалось чем-то серьезным, но Стайлз все равно решил, что постарается следить за ситуацией.

Следующим вечером Стайлз снова занимался «Гидом», для расслабления расшатанных нервов включив фоном один из самых величайших фильмов всех времен и народов. Странно было называть так сказку, но диалоги были практически гениальны. Да и, если честно, иногда история об истинной любви, где все кончается хорошо, была именно тем, что нужно. _«В тот день она неожиданно для себя открыла, что когда он говорит "как пожелаешь", это значит "я люблю тебя"»_. Что-то в этом определенно было.  
Стайлз погрузился в компьютер и фильм достаточно глубоко, так что внезапный стук в оконное стекло заставил его подпрыгнуть в удивлении. Развернувшись к окну, ожидая увидеть там Скотта, Стайлз удивился еще больше, поняв, что его ночным визитером был Дерек. Быстро оглядевшись и убедившись, что ничего инкриминирующего с его «охоты» не осталось, Стайлз открыл окно. Дерек молча перелез через подоконник, словно делал так каждый день, и прошел в комнату. Снова закрыв окно, Стайлз поддался внезапному порыву.  
\- Не хочу показаться назойливым, но у вас случайно не шесть пальцев на правой руке?  
Дерек изумленно вскинул брови, но ответил быстро и не задумываясь:  
\- Вы всегда так заводите беседу?  
Тут уж был черед Стайлза изумляться.  
\- Действительно, Дерек?  
После секундной паузы тот выдал, не дрогнув ни мускулом на лице и с удивительной серьезностью:  
\- Здравствуй, мое имя Иниго Монтойя. Ты убил моего отца. Сейчас ты умрешь.  
Стайлз моргнул раз. Другой. А потом не выдержал и засмеялся, спрятав лицо в ладони.  
\- О мой Бог, если я кому расскажу, не поверят. Никогда не думал, что такому хмурому волку как ты, может нравиться «Принцесса-невеста», - Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону экрана, где продолжал идти фильм.  
Дерек спокойно пожал плечами.  
\- Один из самых лучших фильмов, по моему мнению.  
Стайлз прижал руку к груди.  
\- Прямо сейчас эти слова делают тебя круче, чем Скотт – он вот совсем не оценил, хотя вся их история с Эллисон… Так что тебя привело на мой подоконник в ночи?  
Дерек пожал плечами и стал выглядеть чуть смущенно, что не могло быть ничем иным, чем обманом зрения.  
\- После твоего рассказа о Красных Колпаках я поискал кое-какую информацию и узнал, что это довольно опасно. Так что я решил проверить, как обстоит дело.  
Вот это было неожиданно. Дерек, проявляющий то, что можно было бы даже назвать заботой – что для этого должно было ему попасться?  
\- Все нормально, проблемы нет. Правда, - добавил он, поймав недоверчивый взгляд. Но он не лгал, и оборотничьи суперчувства это видимо уловили, так как Дерек кивнул и чуть расслабился.  
Стайлз почувствовал внезапный порыв храбрости.  
\- Я бы предложил присоединиться к просмотру, но не думаю, что ты согласишься.  
Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что на секунду Дерек выглядел соблазненным предложением, но потом тряхнул головой почти с сожалением.  
\- Я зашел только уточнить ситуацию.  
\- Твоя потеря, - пожал плечами Стайлз, - Хотя именно для этого и придумали телефоны, чтобы не ездить через весь город ради пяти минут разговора.  
Дерек просто кивнул и направился к окну. Он уже готовился спрыгнуть с подоконника, когда Стайлз снова почувствовал порыв храбрости – борьба с Колпаками так на него повлияла, что ли?  
\- Дерек, - тот обернулся, - предложение звонить не значит запрет приходить.  
В фигуре Дерека что-то чуть ощутимо расслабилось, он кивнул и спрыгнул в темноту. Стайлз выдохнул. Да уж, странный вечер.

Тем, что изначально привело Стайлза на склад, где он и увидел Колпаков в первый раз, была идея сделать несколько тайников с наборами необходимых вещей – медициной, оружием и провизией – по всему городу. В ситуации, где они были отрезаны от своих домов и, соответственно, без доступа к необходимым вещам, было хорошо знать, где точно можно обзавестись необходимым. Все невозможно было возить с собой даже в автомобиле, а если еще и он оказывался недоступен, можно было остаться вообще с пустыми руками. Конечно, предусмотреть все было нереально, но даже базовый набор был бы полезен.  
Первым пунктом стало оружие – при всей пацифичности Стайлза. Хотя, кого он обманывал – жестокости в нем было столько же, сколько и в обычном человеке, а возможно и больше. И еще он прекрасно понимал, что против того, с чем ему предстояло бороться, он – простой человек – долго не выстоит, если не обеспечит себе собственные «зубы и когти», даже если и искусственные. С огнестрельным оружием он умел обращаться уже несколько лет – прекрасно понимая степень любопытства Стайлза, отец сам научил его правилам безопасности, как обращаться с оружием, и как хорошо стрелять. В этом был здравый смысл – он наверняка бы в итоге добрался бы до оружия отца, а так правила были крепко забиты в его голову. Достать пистолет было уже сложнее, но для сына шерифа и вообще подростка с тягой к изучению криминального мира это оказалось возможно. Пришлось, правда, съездить до одного из соседних городов, потратив несколько часов и внушительную сумму денег – значительно большую, чем за легальное оружие – но пистолетом Стайлз обзавелся. С боеприпасами вопрос был проще – за ними следили не так тщательно, а на Ebay, как известно, можно купить практически все что угодно. Ну, возможно не на самом аукционе, но в одном из известных в узких кругах интернет-магазинах. А еще на одно малоприметном сайте, как выяснилось, при должной сноровке можно было купить и аконитовые пули, и пепел рябины. Это было даже страшно – как, если не с легкостью, но и без особых затруднений можно было обзавестись всем необходимым для охоты на оборотней. И вряд ли многие покупали такой набор, как Стайлз, чтобы защищать оборотней, даже если и от других оборотней.  
Однако носить пистолет с собой было довольно опасно, так что Стайлз решил оставить его на крайний случай. А вот ножи были совсем другим делом – их ношение законом не регулировалось, и даже если его поймают с таким, официальных проблем это не принесет. Так что по одному стальному армейскому и одному железному, купленному в интернете ножам отправились в каждый тайник. Еще по такой паре были спрятаны в джипе, комнате Стайлза и на нем самом – в скрытых ножнах. Правда, обращался он с ними не особо умело, и тут ему пришлось искать помощь у бывшего сотрудника его отца. Тот уже много лет оставил службу, но все еще помнил Стайлза с его детских лет, проведенных на станции шерифа, так что не отказал. А так как после увольнения он занялся если не подпольной, то не слишком обремененной моралью деятельностью вроде обхода должников, то и шерифу не поспешил докладывать. Да и, кроме того, он был прекрасно осведомлен об опасностях современной жизни и желание научиться себя защищать даже одобрил. Конечно, великим бойцом за такой короткий срок Стайлз не стал, да и вряд ли, будь у него даже больше времени, ему бы это удалось, но несколько уроков по обращению с ножом, да и самообороне в целом, определенно помогли.

Следующим пунктом стала, по заветам матери и собственному опыту, аптечка. Причем в нее отправились не только человеческие лекарства, но и травы, которые, как он вычитал в интернете и Бестиарии, могли помочь при излечении оборотней – точнее, ускорить заживление в особо сложных случаях. Ну и много, много перевязочного материала. По этому пункту, правда, Стайлзу тоже понадобилась помощь – если собрать аптечку он мог, то пользоваться – не очень. Нет, с чем-то мелким на себе и даже Скотте в былые дни он справлялся прекрасно, так как Скотт даже при наличии мамы-медсестры в первой помощи мыслил слабо. Но что-то серьезное – интернет, конечно, все знает, но далеко не всему может адекватно научить. И с этим вопросом Стайлз обратился как раз к миссис МакКол. Тут ему даже не пришлось ничего особо умалчивать – когда он озвучил свою просьбу, она только почти испуганно посмотрела на него, казалось, еще более темными, чем обычно, глазами. Она уже успела увидеть далеко не самые приятные аспекты жизни оборотней, и ей не нужно было рассказывать об опасностях, о желании защититься – и защитить. Стайлз словно видел ее желание оказать ему, сказать «уходи, пока не поздно» но что-то в его лице или взгляде останавливало ее. Миссис МакКол знала его, и знала, когда он не отступится. Поэтому она просто кивнула, и следующие несколько часов Стайлз узнавал все больше и больше о хрупкости человеческого тела и способах, как это исправить. Одно из самых важных умений в оказании полевой медпомощи – как зашивать раны – Стайлз осваивал на трупе, как на наиболее приближенном тренировочном манекене. Его, конечно, подташнивало, но после того, что он сделал с Колпаками, да и прошедшего года, нервы и желудок Стайлза окрепли. Да и что-то подсказывало, что с трупами он еще встретится. Когда, решив, что рассказала ему все, что имело смысл – казалось, катастрофически мало, но даже это знание может иметь жизненно важное различие – Мелисса вышла проводить его к машине, то, прежде чем проститься, она легонько ухватилась за рукав Стайлза.  
– Стайлз, – проговорила она, чуть расстроено, чуть раздраженно глядя на него – это опасно. То, что стало твориться в городе… не нужно в это лезть.  
Стайлз кривовато улыбнулся матери лучшего друга.  
– Не волнуйтесь, миссис МакКол, Скотт в этом старается не участвовать – ради Вас.  
Она на секунду расслабилась, но потом опять напряглась.  
– Он не участвует, но ты – да, так? В одиночку? Стайлз, твой отец…  
– Мой отец – полицейский – Возможно, чуть более жестко, чем надо, ответил Стайлз – и он один из первых попадает под удар. И я сделаю все, чтобы защитить его – если нужно, буду лгать, если нужно, встану под удар первым.  
То, что не говорил Стайлз, было: «Я знаю, что Вы хотите защитить Скотта – поверьте, я тоже этого хочу. Но еще я хочу защитить своего отца – потому что я единственный, кто имеет на это шанс. Я просто хочу защитить всех, кого могу». То, что не ответила Мелисса, было: «Ты не сможешь спасти всех – я знаю, я пыталась. Рано или поздно тебе придется определить, что важнее, кого ты будешь защищать, а кого оставишь на произвол судьбы». Но они оба это поняли без слов.  
Мелисса чуть вздохнула и, наконец, отпустила рукав толстовки Стайлза.  
– Я ничего не скажу Скотту, – это прозвучало, как утверждение.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул Стайлз. Он, наверное, впервые заметил, что теперь ростом он был выше миссис МакКол. И точно впервые она смотрела на него не как на ровесника и лучшего друга сына – а как если не на взрослого, то на равного. И она больше не стала ничего говорить. Стайлз так же молча сел в джип. Дома, не смотря на поздний час, его не ждал отец – как и много вечеров до этого. У всего есть своя цена.

Было еще кое-что, что потенциально могло помочь, но чему, видимо, тоже нужно будет учиться. Периодически, особенно в Бестиарии, Стайлз натыкался на упоминания о волшебстве. Да, это казалось той еще чушью – но разве само понятие актуального Бестиария со сверхъестественными существами не чушь? Плюс, было еще кое-что, о чем Стайлз, да и все остальные, забыли в горячке разборок с канимой и дедушкой Арджентом. Пепел рябины. Тот самый, который отгонял оборотней, активированный «верой» и не заканчивался, если сильно того пожелать. Ну, про последнее Стайлз особо не распространялся, но вот то, что каким-то образом простой круг золы не пускал оборотней – факт. Что, если было еще что-то, что было бы полезно, и чему Стайлз мог научиться? И Стайлз знал человека, к кому можно было обратиться.  
Второй визит к доктору Дитону был оглушающее разочаровывающим.  
– Да, Стайлз, волшебство реально применимо, но тебе, к сожалению, это недоступно.  
Это был болезненный удар – Стайлз еще раз успел проглядеть упоминания о волшебстве, и такое умение было бы невероятно полезным.  
– Но… почему? Я смог активировать круг из рябинового пепла, и Вы сказали, что это могу сделать только я. И про Искру!  
Дитон понимающе улыбнулся – и это его понимание Стайлзу не в первый раз иррационально захотелось вогнать ему в… А может, и не очень иррационально.  
– Да, Стайлз, в тебе Искра, но увы – для волшебства этого недостаточно. Дело в том, – Дитон изобразил то, что про себя Стайлз называл «лицом для лекций» – что для волшебства нужен Дар – кто-то считает, что сила содержится непосредственно в человеке, кто-то, что такие люди получают доступ к силе вселенной, но определенно одно. Без Дара взаимодействие с волшебством очень ограничено и почти невозможно. Волшебство строится на ритуалах и точном соблюдении всех условий, но даже если ты соблюдешь все идеально, использовать силу, которая и приведет заклинание в исполнение, просто невозможно – у тебя нет к ней доступа.  
Стайлз растерянно помотал головой.  
– Но как же пепел? Как я тогда смог активировать его?  
– Как я и говорил тогда, это мощный оберег. У рябины достаточно внутренней энергии, чтобы сдержать оборотней, ей нужен только… толчок. У тебя нет Дара, Искра – это скорее состояние духа, чем способность. Необходимый уровень силы воли и желания. И ты был единственным, кто мог активировать барьер – оборотни не способны на такое взаимодействие, а Эллисон, увы, такой Искрой не обладает, по крайней мере, сейчас.  
– Что значит «сейчас»? Это что, непостоянно? – Стайлзу, не смотря на расстройство, все же было любопытно.  
Дитон покачал головой.  
– Состояние духа, Стайлз. Это очень непостоянно – наше внутреннее состояние постоянно изменяется, и порой в худшую сторону. Так что, боюсь, то, что ты сейчас обладаешь Искрой, может измениться практически в любой момент.  
Стайлз вздохнул. Здорово. Он чувствовал себя все более бесполезным.  
– Ну хоть что-нибудь я могу сделать?  
Дитон сочувственно улыбнулся.  
– Боюсь, практически все ограничено пеплом рябины и простыми оберегами, но я дам тебе пару книг, возможно, ты сможешь придумать что-нибудь еще.  
Вернувшись домой, Стайлз просмотрел книги, но кроме использования пепла и создания пары любопытных амулетов, больше он вряд ли мог что-то сделать. Но даже это было неплохо. Правда, решив попробовать сделать амулеты, Стайлз столкнулся с препятствием – требования к созданию амулетов были довольно строгие, и абы какая деревяшка тут не подошла бы. Пришлось наведаться в лес.

Лес показался Стайлзу… другим. Может, дело было в том, что он впервые за долгое время ходил там, когда его жизни не было прямой угрозы. Или в том, что примерно так же давно он не видел лес днем – идиотом он не был и сейчас в одиночку не собирался лезть сюда ночью без особой необходимости. Но лес определенно казался ему другим – не хуже или лучше, просто отличным от привычного. Чуть поежившись, Стайлз пошел вглубь, чтобы не столкнуться с кем-либо – волшебство оказалось довольно регламентированной штукой, и прежде чем собрать материал для оберегов, нужно было совершить ряд действий, которые могли вызвать вопросы у прохожих. Нет, то, что у дерева стоило попросить разрешения на то, чтобы отрезать у него ветку, он раньше слышал и его это не сильно удивило. А вот нарезание определенного количества кругов вокруг дерева и другие довольно бессмысленные действия напрягали больше. Нет, Стайлз уже понял, что волшебство подчинено строгому следованию ритуалам без особого их осмысливания, но это было слишком! Но что оставалось делать?..  
Прочитав стандартную фразу-дозволение, Стайлз было потянулся к приглянувшейся ему ветке с ножом, когда неожиданно получил ответ.  
– Позволяю, шаман, – голос был определенно женский, мягкий, но какой-то… шуршащий.  
Стайлз резко повернулся вокруг своей оси, держа перед собой нож.  
– Кто ты? Где? – но подлесок был пуст, за исключением… деревьев? И словно в ответ на его неверящую мысль, то дерево, ветку которого он собирался обрезать, переместило ветви гораздо сильнее, чем позволял ветер, а на коре на несколько секунд проступили очертания лица.  
– Я – дух, я – жизнь, я – лес, – прошелестело около него.  
Стайлз напряг память, припомнив Овидия.  
– Гамадриады – вас ведь так называют, верно?  
– И так тоже, хотя ваш народ чаще называет нас Зелеными дамами, – голос звучал словно даже восхищенно знаниями Стайлза – Но это просто разные имена для одной сущности – мы духи леса.  
Стайлз чуть расслабился, но нож не опустил – он, конечно, читал, что они не опасны, если их не злить, но с его удачей именно это он и умудрится сделать.  
– Я, конечно, извиняюсь, но почему вы решили поселиться здесь именно сейчас? – Потому как странные ощущения от леса не могли быть совпадением.  
Раздался смех.  
– А почему ты решил, шаман, что мы только появились здесь? Мы были здесь столько, сколько стоит лес – и это гораздо дольше, чем живет тут ваше племя.  
– Тогда почему показались только сейчас? – Стайлз в совпадения все еще не верил.  
Последовавший шелест очень напоминал вздох.  
– Мы показывались раньше, но мир изменился, изменились люди, и мы скрыли наше присутствие. Ваши дела, ваши распри не имеют к нам отношения – а когда затрагивают нас, мы умеем дать отпор, не показывая себя. Но сейчас… здесь… Все изменилось снова, и мы показываемся почти помимо своей воли.  
Стайлз тяжело сглотнул.  
– Что изменилось, и когда? – Кажется, ему, наконец, повезло – он наткнулся на того, кто вполне охотно делился информацией, хотя расслабляться Стайлз не спешил.  
– Нам сложно судить о продолжительности времени для людей – для нас время движется иначе. Но первые изменения начались несколько лет назад, а основные – совсем недавно. В мире есть определенный баланс сил, и когда он нарушается, то должен быть восстановлен. Если этого не происходит, то энергия становится нестабильной, и чем дольше это длится, тем хуже последствия и тем сложнее восстановить баланс. Что-то нарушило баланс здесь, и он до сих пор не восстановлен.  
– Значит, то, что творилось здесь последние месяцы – это последствия? Недавно я наткнулся на Красных Колпаков в городе, где они обычно не появляются. И… еще сюда пришла стая оборотней – альфы. Они здесь тоже поэтому?  
Ветви дерева трепыхнулись.  
– Альфы… У них могут быть свои мотивы, но оборотни, а особенно альфы, всегда были более восприимчивы к переменам в энергии, так что их появление здесь тоже не случайно. Это всегда было хорошее место, шаман, стабильное и спокойное, но сейчас здесь слишком свободной энергии, которая привлекает существ порой против их воли. А кто-то, как альфы, приходит сюда добровольно, желая стать сильнее.  
– Значит, – вышло сипло, и Стайлз сглотнул, прежде чем попробовать снова, – Значит, все станет только хуже? И вас это не волнует?  
Последовавший смешок заставил его рефлексивно отступить на пару шагов. Слишком отчетливо в этом смехе слышался треск ломающихся веток.  
– Мы почти так же стары, как этот мир, шаман, и то время, которое уйдет на то, чтобы восстановить баланс в этом месте, для нас – лишь несколько секунд. Люди, оборотни – мы существовали и до их появления в мире, будем существовать и после.  
В этом была жестокая логика. Решив обдумать это после, Стайлз задал еще вопрос, который занимал его весь разговор:  
– Почему вы называете меня шаманом?  
– В тебе мерцает Искра – ты можешь менять и влиять. Таких, как ты, раньше называли шаманами.  
Стайлз распахнул глаза.  
– Н-но… Я не волшебник. У меня нет Дара, а значит, я не могу колдовать!  
Теперь смех был более нежным.  
– Вы, люди, так ограничены и имеете такую короткую память! Еще не так давно, несколько столетий назад, шаманство было тем, как колдовали люди. Но на смену ему пришло волшебство, загнанное в рамки, сухое и ограниченное, и волшебники забыли, как многое можно было творить с Искрой.  
– Но если у меня нет силы, то что же я могу?  
– Практически все. Сила есть у всего – у камня и ветра, у воды и земли, у кости и крови. Ты – Искра, ты пробуждаешь силу и даешь ей направление. Это сложнее и ненадежнее, чем ритуалы и заклинания волшебников, но если в тебе достаточно желания и веры, у тебя почти нет ограничений. Хочешь узнать что-то еще, шаман?  
В последней фразе Стайлз услышал легко различимую насмешку и решил принять намек.  
– Нет, я… Спасибо. Думаю, вы помогли мне сильнее, чем кто-либо за последнее время.  
– А ты умнее большинства людей, шаман. Если переживешь установку восстановление баланса, мы с удовольствием побеседуем с тобой еще. А пока – ходи по лесу осторожно. Мы не причиним тебе вред, но сейчас здесь не только мы, и повлиять на них мы уже не в состоянии, – ветви качнулись, словно на прощание, и замерли, будто ничего и не было.  
Продолжая сжимать нож в руке, Стайлз добрался до машины без приключений. Ему было уже не до веток – предстояло изучить довольно много нового.

Как оказалось, в вопросе шаманства и волшебства ситуация состояла согласно поговорке «История пишется победителями». То есть, информации было мало и она была практически бесполезна. Главное, что удалось понять Стайлзу, это то, что воображение действительно важнее знания. Да, существуют устоявшиеся формы колдовства – например, руны и прочие пентаграммы, но их сочетание и применение свободны. Другие аспекты вовсе не имеют строгих правил применения, все зависит от ситуации. Теоретически на шаманство способен любой человек, но для этого ему требуются определенные качества, главные из которых – вера и сила воли. На них зиждется практически все, очень сильно желая и веря, можно заставить работать ошибочный или неправильный символ. Но так же это делает шаманство нестабильным, зависимым от состояния человека, с течением жизни способности могут пропадать и появляться. Шаман сам не имеет способностей, он посылает импульс и воздействует на внутренние силы объектов.  
И с верой, если честно, были проблемы. Нет, Стайлз верил, что колдовство и шаманство существует – в конце концов, он сам работал с пеплом рябины, да и если есть оборотни, почему бы не существовать и колдовству. А вот с верой в то, что сам Стайлз мог колдовать, было гораздо хуже. Нет, с самомнением у него было все в порядке – он как раз очень реалистично оценивал свои способности. То, что – реалистично – он был ничем не выдающимся человеком, было простой правдой. Да, у него были мозги – но, например, Лидия была наверняка умнее его. Он не был ни особо хитер, ни храбр, ни силен. Он был обычным. Он не был важным. Стайлз понимал это, умел не зацикливаться на своих слабостях и даже делать вид, что их вовсе нет. Если будешь все время выдавать информацию – окружающие поверят, что ты умный, будешь придумывать более-менее рабочие планы – решат, что ты хитрый, будешь идти вперед, не взирая на опасность – забудут, что ты человек, и что тебе положено бояться. Но с собой такой фокус не проходил, и сам Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что он не представляет из себя ничего особенного. И нереально было признать, что он может сделать что-то только своим желанием и верой.  
Но выбора у него не было. Чем дальше, тем хуже оказывалась ситуация, и выходило так, что альфы были если не меньшим из зол, то не самым актуальным точно. Стайлз подозревал, что Красными Колпаками и Гамадриадами дело не ограничится, и в ближайшее время в городе объявятся еще существа, и они могут оказаться еще хуже, и к этому надо быть готовым. Если это означало освоить шаманство, практически забытое уже несколько веков – что ж, так тому и быть. Впрочем, он отправил смс Скотту о том, что был шанс, что в городе происходит что-то плохое – но особо не рассчитывал на помощь – он уже смирился с тем, что в этот раз у всех нашлись дела поважнее, и в очередные «прыжки логики Стайлза» никто не поверил. Хотя то, что он смирился, не значило, что это било менее больно, но его тонкая и трепетная душевная организация сейчас тоже не имела особого значения. У него было важное дело.

Стайлз учился, активно учился. В те редкие разы, когда шериф заходил к сыну, он видел его за книгами, компьютером или делающим какие-то заметки. Это удовлетворяло его достаточно, чтобы он не расспрашивал Стайлза, и того это устраивало. Скотт периодически слал смс, но большую часть времени проводил с Айзеком, либо с матерью, зачастую совмещая, так как миссис МакКол решила взять «под крыло» неприкаянного оборотня. С остальными двумя бетами стаи Хейлов он не особенно общался и до этого, как впрочем и с Лидией и Джексоном, так что там ситуация не изменилась. Питер держался подальше – и слава Богу! А Дерек… тот тоже какое-то время не выходил на связь, и после того странного вечера Стайлз был даже чуть-чуть этому рад.  
Так что особо некому было заметить, что его «крестовый поход» занимал все больше и больше времени и концентрации. В итоге Стайлз отказывался от все больших часов сна, забывал про еду – для себя, отца он все же старался кормить регулярно – и пил все больше таблеток, нарушая правила дозировки и сочетаемость препаратов. Главное было сохранять сфокусированность. Слишком много всего внезапно стало зависеть от него – и тратить даже лишний час на сон или отдых казалось чем-то неимоверно эгоистичным. Одновременно Стайлз постигал азы шаманства, пытался предсказать дальнейшие движения – от стаи альф или других существ – и пытался понять, что именно нарушило баланс и как это исправить. «Несколько лет» было довольно расплывчатым понятием, хотя у Стайлза были подозрения. Просмотрев статистику за последние десять лет, ему стало понятно, что первым крупным происшествием был пожар в доме Хейлов. И после этого – медленно, но неуклонно – количество происшествий в городе стало расти, как намеренных преступлений, так и несчастных случаев. Видимо, именно пожар стал той отправной точкой, где сместился баланс. Это было даже понятно – семья Хейлов жила в Бикон-Хиллс почти с момента основания, и почти целиком состояла из оборотней, которые, как и все сверхъестественные существа, обладали специфической и сильной энергией. Резкое исчезновение такого объема энергии – почти все члены семьи погибли, Лаура и Дерек уехали всего пару недель спустя, а Питер был почти бессилен – видимо, и привело к нарушению. И возвращение оборотней ничуть не улучшило ситуацию, а, видимо, только ухудшило. Вот только это знание ничуть не приблизило Стайлза к способу уравновесить баланс.  
Его вполне устоявшийся образ жизни нарушило сообщение о нападении на человека в парке – без летального исхода, по счастью, но жертву все же пришлось госпитализировать с рваными ранами. Первой мыслью Стайлза были оборотни, но, сумев краем глаза увидеть фото с места преступления у отца, он понял, что тут явно замешано что-то иное. На следы оборотничьих когтей и зубов он уже насмотрелся достаточно, чтобы понять, что это не они, и его «Гид» обогатится новой главой, основанной на личном опыте. После изучения Бестиария и сети, у него был главный подозреваемый – вендиго. И это было очень, очень плохо. Потому как сверхъестественно сильный людоед, который не может насытиться, в какой-то степени даже хуже, чем оборотень. И гораздо, гораздо опаснее.  
В этот раз Стайлз даже не стал пытаться позвать с собой кого-то – истории с Красными Колпаками было достаточно, чтобы понять, что в этом он один. Но сейчас он был гораздо более подготовлен. Удобные и крепкие ботинки с вырезанными на подошвах знаками, обеспечивающими неслышные шаги. Темно-бордовая, чуть великоватая толстовка, со множеством скрытых карманов, заполненных амулетами и банками со смесями на все случаи. На запястьях и шее – амулеты и обереги, улучшающие зрение в темноте, слух и полностью скрывающие исходящий от него запах. А главное – бита из рябины, над которой Стайлз просидел не один час, вырезая всевозможные символы, и мысленно пытаясь наделить их силой. Еще столько же времени ушло на приделывание на нее полос железа и – после долгого размышления – нескольких витков колючей проволоки, смазанной аконитом и раствором соли. Он долго сомневался над такими дополнениями, превращающими биту из оружия защиты в оружие нападения, особенно после неприятной ситуации с Колпаками, но сейчас он был рад, что все-таки решился – иначе сейчас у него было бы гораздо больше проблем. Прихватив с собой пистолет, и пару дополнительных ножей, помимо тех двух, без которых он не выходил из дома, Стайлз отправился на охоту.

Выследить и убить вендиго оказалось неожиданно легко. Его ослабили дни без еды, и, так же как Колпаки, он был непривычен к охоте в городе, так что Стайлз обзавелся всего лишь несколькими неглубокими ранами – первое нападение Колпаков оставило на нем гораздо больше ран, некоторые из которых ему пришлось самостоятельно зашивать. Рябина и железо ослабили его достаточно, чтобы Стайлз смог добить его единственным, что может полностью его уничтожить – огнем. Полив бензином тело вендиго, с непропорционально длинными конечностями и местами покрытое свалявшейся шерстью, местами клоками старой одежды, Стайлз поднес к нему зажигалку, подождал, пока займется пламя, и спешно отступил. Огонь неестественно быстро пожирал худое тело, периодически конвульсивно дергавшееся и издававшие тихий скулеж. Стайлз не позволял себе отвести глаза. Дождавшись, когда тело прогорит достаточно, чтобы можно было быть уверенным в его смерти, он поехал домой – огонь сделает всю работу по уничтожению улик за него, а оставшиеся кости нельзя будет принять за человеческие.  
Вернувшись домой, он тщательно вымыл биту от крови вендиго и снова нанес аконит и соляной раствор. Толстовку, так же забрызганную темной кровью и пропахшую дымом, он освободил от «арсенала» и кинул с остальными вещами в стирку. Позаботившись о всех необходимых вещах, Стайлз уже привычно свернулся на полу с бутылкой виски. Вендиго был еще хуже, чем Колпаки – он был когда-то человеком, но вернуть его было невозможно. Единственный путь остановить вендиго – убить его. Стайлз знал, что стань он таким монстром, он был бы благодарен, если бы его остановили. Но все равно – сегодня он убил человека, даже пусть и бывшего. Господи Боже, кем он стал? Глотая вместе с виски слезы, которые он не был готов показать даже пустой комнате, Стайлз постепенно успокаивал себя. Он сделал это, чтобы защитить людей, на которых собирался напасть вендиго. Он сделал это, чтобы защитить отца, который попытался бы поймать убийцу, не подозревая, насколько тот опасен. И он даже сделал это для Скотта и Дерека и его стаи – взваливать на них заботу еще и об этом, когда у них и так куча проблем? Он сделал то, что сделал – и, видимо, сделает еще не раз.

Уже сильно позже ночью Стайлз почти успокоился, но бутылку не убрал. В конце концов, имел он право расслабиться? Легкий стук в приоткрытое окно заставил его встрепенуться. Темня фигура была слишком большой, чтобы быть Скоттом, и Стайлз ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я знаю, кто ты. Ты Ужасный Пират Робертс. Признай это!  
После паузы последовал ворчливый ответ:  
\- С гордостью.  
Дерек забрался в окно, видимо, посчитав это разрешением войти – что было правдой. Стайлз отсалютовал ему бутылкой.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Дереку явно было не очень комфортно задавать такой вопрос, но он превозмог себя.  
\- А что, парень просто не может захотеть выпить? Могу поделиться, хотя знаю, что на вас, оборотней, только продукт переводить – все равно не подействует.  
Поколебавшись, Дерек сел рядом со Стайлзом, прямо на пол, и протянул руку за бутылкой.  
\- У меня был дерьмовый день, Дерек. Просто дерьмовый день. У тебя бывали такие дни? – Послышалось фырканье, - Да, я так и думал.  
Дерек отдал бутылку обратно, и Стайлз сделал глоток. Так, передавая друг другу бутылку, они просидели до утра. В молчании, которое неожиданно не было неловким.

С той ночи Стайлз, помимо своего нынче привычного режима занятий добавил еще и периодическое патрулирование города. Не каждую ночь, и старательно выбирая маршрут, чтобы не столкнуться ни с отцом и его людьми – в этом помогал старый полицейский сканер, настроенный на нужную волну – ни с Дереком и его волками, которые иногда прочесывали город в поисках следов альф – безрезультатно, надо сказать. В уходе от волков ему помогали амулеты, отбивающий его запах и заглушающий шаги, а так же здравый смысл и знание хода мыслей Дерека, помогавшие предположить придуманные им маршруты – пока всего этого хватало. За пару недель Стайлз умудрился разогнать рой пикси, кружащий вокруг круглосуточного магазина и периодически устраивающий там бардак, стаю гремлинов, готовивших налет на автомастерскую – ту самую, где развлекался канима-Джексон – и прогнать еще пару тварей, которым он не нашел названий, но на которых действовала связка рябина-железо-соль.  
В шаманстве он определенно добивался успеха. Немало этому поспособствовало то, что практически все ритуалы, амулеты и прочее колдовство получались у Стайлза с первого раза. Так что, хотя с вопросом веры в себя у него до сих пор наблюдались проблемы, в свое колдовство он поверить смог – а это значило, что у него с каждым разом получалось все лучше. Прямая взаимосвязь, чуть ли не впервые за последнее время принесшая Стайлзу что-то хорошее. Впрочем, расслабляться он не спешил, потому как вся ситуация к оптимизму не располагала, и Стайлз был уверен, что вещи определенно станут хуже, прежде чем улучшиться – к этому располагали предыдущий опыт и реалистичный взгляд на вещи. Что ж, он оказался прав.

Все началось с собак. Никто не обратил на это внимания, так как в ситуации не было чего-то сильно интересного – никто, кроме Стайлза. Он был слишком настроен на отслеживание всего мало-мальски отличающегося от нормы. Собаки вели себя странно. Несколько ночей подряд Бикон-Хиллс оглашал собачий вой и лай – лаяли и дикие псы с задворок города, и породистые домашние собаки, никогда даже не видевшие леса. Но в них просыпался древний инстинкт, и они выли на растущую луну, когда та показывалась из-за облаков. Они не становились агрессивными, в другое время вели себя не более шумно чем обычно, и на это возможно не стоило бы и обращать внимания – но Стайлз был уверен, что сейчас была важна любая мелочь. И как выяснилось, думал так не только он.  
Стайлз привычно сидел, закопавшись в книги и Интернет, пытаясь по тем крохам информации, что у него были, найти что-то существенное, когда прозвучал звонок в дверь. Это было неожиданно – у отца были ключи, Скотт и Дерек обычно стучали в окно, а больше к нему никто и не заходил. Все попытки Стайлза предугадать, кто это мог бы быть, разбились вдребезги, когда он открыл дверь и увидел на пороге Лидию. Он так и застыл, молча пялясь на нее с открытым ртом. Лидии, видимо, это надоело, и она мило улыбаясь – но так, что мороз по коже бежал – спросила:  
– Я могу войти?  
Наконец обретя голос снова, Стайлз проводил ее на кухню. Налив недавно сваренный кофе в две чашки, он протянул одну Лидии, а сам с другой сел напротив нее за кухонный стол.  
– Что тебя привело сюда? Я думал, ты не хочешь иметь с нами ничего общего, – Он решил не тянуть время со светскими беседами, и Лидия, видимо, тоже была настроена по-деловому.  
– В городе что-то происходит, и я хочу знать, насколько это опасно.  
– С чего ты взяла? – Попытался мило и неподозрительно улыбнуться Стайлз.  
– Сводки происшествий и преступлений по городу пестрят странными случаями, которые сложно списать на людей или даже порой оборотней. И моя собака Прада воет на луну уже четыре ночи подряд. Я за пять лет ни разу не слышала, как она воет.  
Стайлз прикусил губу, пытаясь решить, что именно ей можно рассказать. Придя к решению, он кивнул.  
– Да, кое-что действительно происходит, Лидия, и это довольно опасно.  
Лидия выжидающе уставилось на него, но, поняв, что он не собирается продолжать, сменила выражение лица на возмущение.  
– Ты сама спросила, насколько опасное, а не что это, – дернул губами в ухмылке Стайлз, но когда ее выражение сменилось на угрожающее, быстро продолжил, – Тебя устроит, если я скажу, что Скотт и Дерек знают о ситуации и не волнуются?  
Пренебрежительное фырканье сказало достаточно о мнении Лидии об умственных способностях означенных оборотней. – У тебя были какие-нибудь видения или странные мысли и ощущения после того, как все разрешилось?  
Лидия сразу подобралась, но покачала головой.  
– Нет. Но это не значит, что я не могу помочь в этом разобраться.  
– Значит, все в норме. И разве ты не этого хотела? Лидия, – Стайлз вздохнул, – не возвращайся во все это. Живи нормальной жизнью – ну, насколько она вообще может быть нормальной, когда твой бойфренд оборотень, бывшая ящерица и Джексон. Тебя уже зацепило, но не надо влезать глубже, чем ты уже. Выбраться уже не сможешь. А все это очень опасно – даже не в острых ситуациях, а перманентно. А еще, – Он скривился в ухмылке, – это страшно, как ад.  
Лидия помолчала, разглядывая руки и подол весеннее-зеленого платья. Подняла на него глаза.  
– Еще несколько месяцев назад ты бы был без ума от радости, что я хочу помочь и работать вместе с тобой. Ты воспринял бы это как шанс стать ближе – даже если только как друзья.  
Стайлз кривовато улыбнулся.  
– Что-то просто не предназначено для того, чтобы произойти. И я думаю, что мы уже друзья.  
Лидия наклонила голову, задумавшись, и кивнула.  
– Да, думаю, мы друзья.  
Стайлз протянул руку и на несколько секунд сжал ее ладонь.  
– Тогда прошу тебя как друг – оставайся в стороне. А я сделаю все, что нужно.  
– Нужно для чего?  
– Чтобы защитить – тебя, отца, Скотта, Дерека… Всех, кого смогу.  
Лидия оглядела его внимательным, цепким взглядом, отмечая круги под глазами, заострившиеся еще больше скулы, скрываемые, но все же видимые шрамы и синяки – и отчаянно решительные глаза.  
– Школа уже закончилась, так что родители не будут возражать, если мы с Джексоном и его семьей съездим куда-нибудь на две-три недели. Или, если понадобится, больше.  
Стайлз практически осел на стуле с облегчением.  
– Да, думаю, это пойдет на пользу всем.  
Уже у двери Лидия смерила его еще одним внимательным взглядом и внезапно, привстав на цыпочки, поцеловала его в щеку.  
– Я уверена, что ты сможешь сделать все, что нужно. Ты сильнее, чем все остальные.  
– Но… Я не оборотень, я обычный человек, и даже без каких-то особых способностей как ты или Эллисон.  
Она тепло улыбнулась ему.  
– Именно потому что ты человек. И потому что ты Стайлз. Поверь, в тебе нет ничего обычного.  
Он еще долго стоял на крыльце, смотря ей вслед.

«Собачья загадка» отказывалась разрешаться, но пару дней спустя появилась новая информация, которую Стайлз решил причислить к тому же делу. Сразу несколько человек сообщили, что видели силуэт лошади и слышали цокот копыт и ржание. Нормально не смог рассмотреть никто, но это произошло с несколькими не связанными друг с другом людьми – насколько это вообще возможно в небольшом городе – и вполне заслуживающими доверия. Возможно, это было притягивание за уши, но Стайлз цеплялся за любую соломинку. Его не оставляло чувство, что все это гораздо серьезнее, чем кажется. Поиски мифов, связанных с собаками и лошадьми отдельно выдавали слишком информации. Но если искать вместе, среди прочего неизбежно упоминался один вариант. Дикая Охота.  
Перепроверив и перечитав информацию с десяток раз, Стайлз закружил по комнате. Это было… не точно плохо, но именно эта неточность его и беспокоила. Когда противник определенно злой, ты знаешь что делать – остановить любой ценой. Но Дикая Охота не была злом в чистом виде – да, была жуткой и опасной, но не определенно злой. Конечно, разные источники говорили разное о почти всех аспектах Охоты, какие-то хуже, какие-то лучше, но общие черты все равно наблюдались. Отряд потусторонних всадников на лошадях со сворой собак, возглавляемый одним Предводителем. Где-то считалось, что это были фейри – волшебный народ, который в каждой стране носил свое название. Ши, Туата Де Дананн… Более популярной версией, однако, была та, что отряд составляли мертвецы. По поводу личности предводителя было еще больше версий, даже не было согласия, мужчина это или женщина. Последствия встречи Дикой Охоты упоминания так же разнились – от удачи (очень редко), к неудаче (периодически) и вплоть до смерти (наиболее частый вариант). Но ладно, к этому он привык, и в итоге сможет найти наиболее близкий к реальности вариант. Хуже всего то, что в отличие от предыдущих случаев, когда существа появлялись поодиночке или маленькими группами, Дикая Охота была масштабна настолько, что под угрозой был весь город.  
И Стайлз понятия не имел, что с этим сделать. Можно рассчитать день, когда они решат появиться во плоти и в полном составе – благо, ссылок на особенности появления было достаточно. Отца он мог под каким-нибудь предлогом уговорить остаться дома, если выпадет ночное дежурство или воздать хвалу всем возможным богам, если будет его выходной. Скотт особо никуда не совался сейчас, но сказать ему сидеть дома все равно следовало – по закону подлости, наверняка именно в тот день у него окажутся какие-нибудь дела. От перспективы уговаривания Дерека и его стаи на сидение в логове Стайлзу хотелось взвыть – тоненько, протяжно и жалобно, чтобы даже оборотни прослезились. Но самое хреновое было в том, что это все равно не было самым трудным – оставался еще целый город. Да, ночная жизнь в нем была в основном представлена оборотням и связанными с ними людьми, но были и обычные люди, которых невозможно было предупредить, за которыми невозможно было уследить. Шансы на то, что встреча с Дикой Охотой не несет смерть, были не очень радужными, и даже если на улицу выйдут хоть десяток человек, позволить им умереть Стайлз не то что не хотел – просто не мог. Не тогда, когда был единственным, кто знал о грозящей опасности и мог что-то сделать. Гоняя по тысячному кругу эти мысли в голове, Стайлз сумрачно пялился в окно кухни, готовя обед. Именно в таком состоянии его и застал отец. Отношения между ними в последнее время не то чтобы стали гораздо лучше, но накал по крайней мере спал. Во многом благодаря молчаливо выбранной ими обоими тактике – тем, которые могли вызвать размолвки, они просто избегали. Стайлзу не приходилось врать, шерифу выслушивать это вранье – не идеально, но лучше чем было. Поэтому сейчас старший Стилински рассматривал своего сына, которого явно одолевали довольно тяжелые мысли и мучительно решал, стоит ли спросить его об этом или не стоит нарушать хрупкий баланс.  
– Стайлз, – наконец позвал он, – у тебя все в порядке?  
Тот развернулся к нему от плиты и улыбнулся, но в этой улыбке определенно не хватало силы.  
– Почему такой вопрос?  
– Ты выглядишь довольно расстроенным.  
Стайлз чуть сморщил нос. Потом, поколебавшись, убавил огонь под кастрюлей, где готовилось что-то наверняка полезное и вегетарианское, но довольно аппетитное, и, вздохнув, сел за стул.  
– Вообще-то не все. Но вряд ли ты сможешь что-нибудь с этим сделать.  
Стайлз рисковал, отчаянно рисковал, потому что даже этих крох информации отцу было достаточно, чтобы вспомнить обо всех вопросах, оставшихся без ответа. Но он просто устал.  
Отец медленно опустился напротив.  
– Ты уверен в этом? Все-таки я твой отец. И шериф как бонус.  
Стайлз печально улыбнулся.  
– Именно потому что ты мой папа – я не хочу тебя впутывать. А как шериф ты не согласишься сделать то, что может помочь, без объяснений, которые я дать не могу.  
Это было гораздо больше информации, чем он давал отцу за последние месяцы, и не было ничего удивительного, что ему понадобилось время, чтобы все осмыслить и найтись с ответом.  
– Почему ты так не хочешь, чтобы я узнал?  
– Частично потому что это не моя тайна, чтобы раскрывать. Но в большей степени потому, что если ты все узнаешь, ты не сможешь стоять в стороне. Это не в твоей природе. А оказавшись на переднем фланге ты окажешься в опасности, и я… – Стайлз сглотнул и поднял глаза на отца, – я не смогу тебя защитить.  
– А сейчас…  
– Сейчас защищаю. И не только тебя. Как только могу.  
Шериф помолчал.  
– Почему у меня такое ощущение, что ты пытаешься спасти мир?  
Стайлз криво улыбнулся.  
– В какой-то степени это так. Хотя это более локально.  
Шериф вдруг ухмыльнулся и нараспев произнес:  
– Глупые мечты могут погубить взрослого человека, каковы же шансы у 17-летней девочки?  
В ответ Стайлз улыбнулся – так как не улыбался уже довольно долгое время – и пропел:  
– Не знаю, о чем я только думала – в девичьих грезах нет никакого смысла. Мне всего лишь 17, 17… И это лучше, чем 40.  
Они с отцом дружно рассмеялись. С стороны наверняка это не имело никакого смысла, но когда вышла «Генетическая опера», боль от потери матери Стайлза была еще острой, и история семьи, потерявшей мать, затронула и Стайлза, и его отца. Да и в остальном это был прекрасный фильм, хотя у кого-то могло бы вызвать неудовольствие, что Стайлз смотрит подобное в таком возрасте. Ну, он никогда не был нормальным ребенком.  
Отсмеявшись, он покачал головой.  
– И все-таки, я не Шайло, папа – надеюсь, здравого смысла и мозгов у меня побольше. И я не то чтобы стремлюсь спасти мир – просто защитить тех, кто мне близок. Но порой думаю, что не могу спасти даже себя.  
– Ты в опасности?  
– Мы все, – Стайлз невесело улыбнулся, – Но я надеюсь что знаю, что с этим делать.  
Шериф смотрел на Стайлза, смотрел мимо всех их конфликтов, смотрел на своего сына. И он видел то, что не замечал месяцы – усилившаяся худоба, но при этом куда-то пропавшая неловкость, заострившиеся от напряжения и усталости черты, напряженные, но устойчивые руки, не привычно мельтешащие во все стороны, а лежащие на столе, упрямый изгиб губ. И глаза. Глаза Стайлза всегда были очень «говорящими» если знать, как смотреть. И сейчас в них не было не намека на его возраст – пусть это звучало банально, но это были глаза человека гораздо старше семнадцати лет. Это не было новостью по сути – Стайлз всегда был старше своего возраста, и повзрослел он разом, в чем было немало вины шерифа. Когда умерла его жена, он развалился, и именно Стайлз подхватил все, позаботился и о себе, и о нем. Но сейчас это были глаза человека, который был старше возможно и самого шерифа. И эти месяцы, он дергал Стайлза, добивался от него ответов, но не видел, что творится с его сыном.  
– Стайлз, это не твоя обязанность, чтобы защищать меня. Или кого-либо еще, впрочем. Ты всегда был старше своих лет, но то, что ты делаешь – я не знаю что это, но это убивает тебя.  
– Обязанность… – Стайлз прикусил губу – Папа, почему ты пошел в полицию? Стал шерифом? Всегда выдвигаешь себя перед опасностью? Помнишь, я в детстве спрашивал у тебя все это?  
Шериф улыбнулся.  
– И я отвечал – потому что кто-то должен это делать, я могу это делать, а это значит – кто же, если не я?  
– Вот и ответ на твой вопрос, папа. Кто же, если не я?  
Шериф вздохнул. В конце концов, не то чтобы у него был какой-то другой выбор кроме очевидного.  
– Ты сказал, тебе нужна моя помощь как шерифа. Что нужно сделать?  
Стайлз неверяще распахнул глаза.  
– Ты… правда поможешь? Без дополнительных вопросов? – И почувствовал ладонь отца, крепко сжавшую его плечо.  
– Кто же, если не я?

В итоге, лучшим вариантом оказалось введение комендантского часа. Это должно было удержать большинство людей дома. Часть своих представителей шериф направил бы в «погоне за несбыточным», другие же должны были бы держать патрули подальше от тех мест, которые Стайлз посчитал бы опасными. Он видел, что отца переполняют вопросы, но тот сдерживался, держа обещание. И Стайлз пообещал сам себе – если все выгорит, угроза Дикой охоты и стаи альф будет устранена, и никто не погибнет, он расскажет отцу все. Но сейчас – сейчас было действительно не до того. Ему нужно было понять, когда будет главное появление Охоты, и где именно. А еще понять, что же с ними можно будет сделать.  
Основным его инструментом, помимо кучи статей на ноутбуке и горки книг разной степени древности, была подробная карта Бикон-Хиллс и окрестностей, где Стайлз кропотливо отмечал все более-менее крупные проявления сверхъестественного, о которых он знал. Да, у части из них было обоснование, почему они произошли именно там, где произошли, но все равно – Стайлз был уверен, что практически во всем можно найти закономерность, и во всем происходящем была система. Ему только нужно было ее найти. Более-менее быстро он справился с определением дня – почти везде были ссылки на связь Дикой Охоты с Луной, сейчас была растущая луна, признаки увеличивались каждую ночь – все вело к полнолунию, которое было через три дня. Еще один повод не любить это явление – помимо слетающих с катушек оборотней, да.  
А вот по поводу защиты все было менее радужно. Основным способом защиты было не разговаривать с Охотниками, не смотреть на них и креститься. Нет, в этом определенно что-то было, но Стайлзу не подходило совершенно. Если ты не смотришь на противника, то не знаешь, когда он атакует, если не говоришь с ним, то не сможешь узнать его планы и запутать его. А уж про крещение он вообще молчал. Так что единственный жизнеспособный выбор был созданием нужного амулета. Впрочем, далеко не самым легким – Стайлз понятия не имел, хотя бы в каком направлении двигаться. Но когда же учиться, как если не в почти боевых условиях?  
Основой для амулетов он решил взять лошадиные кости – это был мощный материал сам по себе, да еще и в определенном смысле давал связь с Охотой, которые сами передвигались на лошадях. Материал это был не сказать, что сильно распространенный, но Стайлз за это время успел довольно хорошо изучить места, где можно было раздобыть экзотерические, ритуальные или просто странные штуки. Когда вопрос с основой был решен, встал чуть более сложный – что именно изобразить на амулете. Как-то получилось, что раньше никто не создавал амулеты против Дикой Охоты, или, по крайней мере, не упомянул это там, где это можно было найти. Так что действовал Стайлз, полагаясь на свою интуицию. Что такое, по сути, Дикая Охота? Отряд мертвецов. Так что Стайлз выбрал тибетский символ, защищающий от мертвых и злых духов, как довольно подходящий по смыслу. Плюс у него появились еще пара идей, которые он вполне успешно реализовал, а вот проверить их, как впрочем и амулеты, можно было только на месте.  
Стайлз вздохнул. Теперь оставалось эти амулеты отдать и уговорить всех просидеть ночь дома. Скотт воспринял все нормально, даже не стал вдаваться в подробности, а вот с Дереком Стайлз предвидел проблемы. Скинув ему смс с просьбой зайти, он нервно расхаживал по комнате все оставшееся время. Наконец раздался стук в окно. Впустив Дерека, Стайлз сразу решил перейти к делу.  
\- Дерек, ты и твои беты планируете куда-нибудь выбираться в ночь полнолуния?  
Тот определенно насторожился.  
\- Нет, хотя с контролем у них проблем уже почти нет. Что случилось?  
Стайлз вздохнул.  
\- Ничего, с чем я не смог бы иметь дело. Но мне нужно, чтобы вы сидели в депо, и никуда не дергались в эту ночь. Пожалуйста.  
\- Стайлз. Что. Случилось. – В голосе Дерека определенно слышались рычащие нотки.  
Стайлз упрямо тряхнул головой.  
\- Слушай, все в норме, это мои дела. Просто так будет лучше всем, - Дерек не выглядел убежденным, поэтому Стайлз в отчаянии вскинул руки, - Блин, Дерек, послушай своими волчьими чувствами, лгу я или нет.  
Он приблизился почти вплотную к Дереку и сказал, четко проговаривая каждое слово:  
\- Если ты и твоя стая останетесь в депо в ночь полнолуния и не пойдете в город, это будет лучше и для меня, и для вас.  
Глаза Дерека забегали по лицу Стайлза, он сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, а после чуть удивленно сказал:  
\- Ты говоришь правду.  
Стайлз почти беспечно пожал плечами.  
\- Я же говорил. Хорошо, что не пришлось устраивать сцену с бокалами с отравленным вином.  
Губы Дерека дернулись в мимолетной улыбке, и Стайлз даже немного порадовался, что это было редким явлением. Потому что улыбающийся Дерек вызывал в его груди какое-то тянущее чувство, и Стайлза это пугало.  
\- И еще, - Стайлз протянул Дереку связку костяных амулетов на вощеных шнурках. – Оденьте все эти штуки, хотя бы на ту ночь.  
\- Что это? - Голос Дерека звучал с подозрением, но он все же протянул руку и взял амулеты.  
\- Так, ничего особенного, старые суеверия. Это просто для моего спокойствия, - и добавил, заметив колебания Дерека, - пожалуйста.  
Помедлив, Дерек кивнул, и добавил, словно через силу:  
\- Если бы было что-то то, что я мог…  
Стайлз его прервал:  
\- Я бы сказал об этом. Ты же меня знаешь, я громкий парень. И Дерек… спасибо.  
Тот кивнул, и быстро выскочил из окна. Но недостаточно быстро – Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что он смущен.

К ночи полнолуния Стайлз подготовился настолько, насколько вообще было возможно. Отец каким-то образом придумал повод для объявления комендантского часа, разослал машины с представителями в наименее опасные зоны по расчетам Стайлза. Сам же он обещал не высовываться из участка до утра, за что Стайлз ему был благодарен еще больше – он представлял, как тяжело это далось шерифу. Стайлз надеялся, что Дерек проявит такую же самосознательность, и удержит своих бет от шатания по городу. Скотта же Стайлз заставил поклясться, что тот не сделает ни шагу из дома, понадеявшись, что у того взыграет инстинкт защиты матери, которая в эту ночь была не на дежурстве. Сам же Стайлз готовился к ночному рейду по городу. Наверное, это было глупо – он сделал все, чтобы убедиться, что никого не останется на улицах и сам перся туда же, но он не мог оставить все на произвол судьбы.  
Основная надежда была, конечно, на амулет, который теоретически должен был послужить разделительной чертой между этим миром и Тир на Ногг, так сказать. Стайлз облачился в уже привычный набор одежды, содержащий в карманах практически весь его наступательный и оборонительный арсенал, и обвешался десятком амулетов на все случаи жизни. Ножи и пистолет заняли свои места в кобурах, а бита уже привычно лежала в ладони. Возможно, это был перебор, но Стайлз предпочитал протаскать все это на себе всю ночь и не воспользоваться, чем оказаться не готовым к потенциально опасной ситуации. Оглядев комнату еще раз, все заметки и карты, неровным слоем покрывавшие почти все свободные плоскости в комнате, он вздохнул и подхватил из-под матраца бутылку виски. Отвинтив крышку и сделав пару обжигающих глотков, запивая горсть таблеток, он скривился и убрал ее на место. Он все еще не особо привык ко вкусу виски, но тот уже ассоциировался с успокоением и «эмоциональной анестезией». Глотать таблетки вместе с выпивкой было не самым разумным курсом поведения, но Стайлз делал это уже не первый раз, и знал все побочные эффекты. А сейчас ему нужно все возможное действие. Сжав губы, он вышел из комнаты.  
Первой его мыслью было идти пешком, как он обычно и проводил свои патрули, но по здравому размышлению Стайлз решил, что в случае необходимости угнаться за охотой или бежать от нее же скорость джипа будет не лишней. Так что теперь он не спеша ехал по пустынным улицам, радуясь тому, что руны действовали и на машину, заставляя ее ехать почти бесшумно. Он чутко следил за малейшим шумом, пытаясь определить, началось ли уже все действие, и не ошибся ли он. Но собаки молчали, звуки лошадей тоже не спешили разрывать ночную тишину, и Стайлз уже начал психовать, а не ошибся ли он вовсе – и во времени, и в самой Дикой охоте. Но тут раздался звук, звучавший еще громче в окружающей его тишине. И это была определенно не Дикая охота. Это был оборотень. Очень знакомый оборотень.

Стайлз резко рванул с места, и даже заглушающие руны не смогли скрыть звук взвизгнувших шин. Раздались еще несколько рыков, с другой стороны, все на разные голоса, и Стайлз закусил губу, что есть силы впиваясь пальцами в руль и отчаянно молясь, что он успеет – что бы там ни происходило. Следуя за шумом, он направился по привычной дороге – Стайлз еле подавил неуместный смешок. Видимо, почти все в этом городе крутилось вокруг школы. И да – он доехал практически до территории школы, когда в свете фонарей на пустынной улице он увидел чудесную мизансцену. Дерек и беты, еще не обратившиеся, но сверкающие глазами и когтями, стоящие напротив Скотта, чей рык и был первым, и… Эллисон? Скотт был в бета-форме, а Эллисон держала арбалет. Тряхнув головой, Стайлз резко затормозил и выскочил из джипа. Желание и возможность соблюдать пиетет у него пропали напрочь.  
– Скотт, что за хуйня?  
На его голос обернулись все участники – видимо, его руны работали чересчур хорошо, и его никто не слышал до этого.  
– Стайлз?.. – Скотт «перетек» в человеческое состояние.  
Но тот выставил вперед руку, пресекая объяснение в зародыше.  
– Нет-нет, дай я сам догадаюсь. Тебе позвонила Эллисон, желая узнать про комендантский час. Ты, ничего толком про это не зная, решил воспользоваться шансом обсудить все это лично, забил на мои просьбы и пришел, куда она тебя попросила, верно?  
Скотт выглядел виновато, но не особо раскаивавшимся.  
– Да, но…  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
– Скотт, ты мой лучший друг и я тебя люблю, но ты дебил. Ну а что вас сюда привело? – Он развернулся к Дереку. Тот пожал плечами.  
– Мы сидели в депо, когда почуяли Скотта. Решил, что хотя ты просил не выходить, лучше мы выйдем всей стаей, чем он останется на улицах один и неизвестно во что вляпается.  
Стайлз склонил голову, раздумывая над его словами. Потом кивнул.  
– Окей, принимается, достойный повод.  
Про себя Дерек, да и остальные его беты перевели дух – попасть под горячую руку такого Стайлза желания не было. Судя по взгляду Скотт так просто не отделается, а уже выглядит как побитый щенок.  
– Так, а теперь вы дружно расходитесь по домам до утра, и только тогда решаете ваши…  
Его прервал собачий вой – начавшийся с одного голоса, он за секунды охватил, казалось, весь город.  
Стайлз спал с лица.  
– Нет. Нет-нет-нет! Что, серьезно, сейчас?!  
Момент был – лучше не придумаешь. Подготовиться из-за этих разборок он не успел, их всех отправить по безопасным домам тоже, а счет шел на минуты, если не секунды. Как всегда, соображать пришлось быстро.  
– Так, у всех есть амулеты, которые я дал? Эллисон, надень, – он кинул ей один из запасных амулетов, которые предусмотрительно положил в карман толстовки – Я бы попросил закрыть глаза, и не открывать, пока все не закончится, но на это вы вряд ли способны. Поэтому просто попрошу молчать и ни в коем случае никуда не лезть и ни во что не вмешиваться, иначе все станет не просто плохо, а дерьмово. И… не загораживайте дорогу.  
Под горящими взглядами отошедших к ограде оборотней и охотницы Стайлз отбежал к джипу, где достал биту, остро надеясь, что она не пригодится. Но лучше перебдеть, чем оказаться застигнутым врасплох. Мысленно определив стороны света, он встал так, чтобы первым оказаться на пути Охоты, и стал ждать. Вой не нарастал, но, казалось, раскладывался на разные тона из общего хора, и все это почти можно было назвать песней. Прошло пару минут, и его невольные спутники начали заметно дергаться, хотя пока молчали – и на том спасибо. Стайлз уже было решил, что ошибся с ночью, и сегодня ожидается просто «концерт», когда наконец до него донеслись те самые звуки, которые в былые времена повергли бы любого в ужас, услышь они их так – ночью посреди пустынной улицы. Стук лошадиных копыт, ржание, охотничьи рога, неразборчивые голоса… Звуки приближались, и скоро Стайлз убедился, что ночь он угадал правильно – Охота показалась во плоти.

Хотя Дикую Охоту часто называли сворой призраков, особо призрачного в них не было – никакой полупрозрачности или бестелесности, они не неслись по воздуху, а скакали по земле. Но вот о причастности к потустороннему вопросов не было – молочно-белые, слепые глаза коней, ссохшаяся или вовсе отвалившаяся плоть некоторых всадников, проскальзывающий алый отблеск в глазах и пастях собак. Все это Стайлз смог рассмотреть довольно хорошо, так как несшаяся на довольно высокой скорости свора по мере приближения замедлила ход, и в итоге остановились они, окружив кольцом Стайлза, Дерека со стаей и Скотта с Эллисон. Стайлз молчал, остальные по счастью тоже. Первым заговорил высокий темноволосый мужчина, с чем-то вроде рогов из ветвей на голове и довольно хорошо читаемым безумием во взгляде.  
– Так-так, что тут у нас? Волчата и ребята? А хотелось бы кого-нибудь поинтереснее для первого выезда за столько лет…  
Стайлз на полшага вышел вперед, небрежно опираясь на биту, при этом стараясь не концентрировать на ней внимание.  
– Так что же вас заставило выехать, позвольте узнать?  
Мужчина оглядел его с ног до головы и заливисто рассмеялся. Стайлзу он неуловимо и неприятно напоминал Питера.  
– Смелый ребенок! А раньше с нами почти никто не заговаривал – боялись так, что готовы были себе языки откусить, лишь бы не говорить. И глаз не поднимали – а тут поди ж ты!..  
Стайлз чуть не вздрогнул, когда внезапно тот наклонился, словно чудом удерживаясь на лошади, и уставился ему в лицо темными, немигающими глазами. Так близко можно было увидеть, что в этих глазах проскальзывают те же алые искры, что и у гончих Охоты.  
– Не просто ребята и волчата… кое-кто иной. Кое-кто другой. – Он повел носом у уха Стайлза, словно обнюхивая.  
– Знаете, – Стайлз сохранял поистине олимпийское спокойствие, – Вы мне сейчас напоминаете одного моего знакомого, и сравнение это далеко не лестное. Я его один раз помог убить – ненадолго помогло, к сожалению, но мои чувства к нему вы должны понять.  
Судя по блеску в глазах и сумасшедшей ухмылке, мужик собирался продолжить, но тут его оборвал негромкий, но властный голос:  
– Херн, займи свое место.  
Темноволосый – как выяснилось, Херн, и это имя не сулило ничего хорошего – нехотя развернулся и направил коня в голову отряда. А вместо него приблизилась… Честно говоря, судя по виду, она была самая нормальная во всем отряде. Женщина чуть за сорок, со сложносочиненной прической из русых с проседью волос, в простом, но явно хорошо сделанном плаще с откинутым на плечи капюшоном. Ее светлый конь был единственным, который не сверкал бельмами, а косил на Стайлза вполне нормальными карими глазами. И даже если бы не совершенно особая аура, окружавшая женщину, Стайлз бы сразу понял, кем она была.  
Он слегка поклонился, не опуская глаз и не теряя обзора.  
– Приветствую, леди Фригг. Или вы предпочтете какое-либо другое из ваших имен?  
Она улыбнулась.  
– Сейчас я предпочитаю его – как ты предпочитаешь имя «Стайлз», верно?  
Он кивнул, ничуть не удивившись.  
– Тогда позвольте узнать, что привело вас сюда, леди Фригг – именно сейчас, именно сюда?  
– Ты и сам знаешь, – она покачала головой, – это то же, что было причиной всего того, что происходило здесь последние месяцы – сила, баланс и нарушение. Долгие годы кони стояли в стойлах, псы охраняли земли, а мы развлекались далеко, далеко отсюда. Но дверь снова открылась, и как мы могли не выйти на Охоту вновь?..  
Ее взгляд на секунды устремился куда-то вдаль, но почти сразу она вновь вернулась обратно.  
– Я заметил, что упоминаний об Охоте не было уже какое-то время.  
– Мир изменился, и всем пришлось иметь с этим дело. Кто-то смог подстроится, мы нет. Наше время ушло, и при всем желании мы не смогли бы ходить по Земле, как раньше – дверь закрыта, и лишь в такие экстраординарные моменты открывается вновь, лишь в таких местах, где линии силы образуют такой причудливый узел.  
Стайлз отложил этот лакомый кусочек информации на потом, хотя это всколыхнуло что-то в его воспоминаниях, что-то об уже прочитанном.  
– Все происходит потому, что появилась дверь?  
Фригг с улыбкой покачала головой.  
– Дверь была и будет всегда, Стайлз – как и линии силы, которые ее образуют. А вот открыта она или закрыта – уже другой вопрос.  
Стайлз кивнул. В его подсознании встал на место один последних недостающих кусочков. А сознание же осознало, что они уже несколько минут ведут беседу, окруженные Дикой Охотой – и у них все еще была цель.  
– А раз дверь обычно закрыта, леди Фригг, как же вы, ммм, пополняете ряды? Вам же это вроде как необходимо.  
– Везде есть лазейки, даже когда основной ход перекрыт. Невозможно было провести сюда всю Охоту, но двоих-троих вполне, и порой этого достаточно. Херн особенно отличился в вопросе пополнения рядов, – чуть склонив голову, она смотрела на Стайлза, и тот как-то вдруг понял, что то, что будет дальше, ему вряд ли понравится. – И он прав в том, что ты отличаешься от своих компаньонов. Ты другой, Стайлз, и мы почувствовали это еще раньше – твои отпечатки хранит на себе весь город. Но лишь сейчас мы поняли, кто оставил эти отметины.  
Стайлз беспечно пожал плечами.  
– Ну, наследил немного – я ж тут с рождения живу.  
Фригг покачала головой.  
– Это другое, и ты сам прекрасно знаешь, чем именно ты отличаешься. И ты так же знаешь, что я собираюсь предложить тебе.  
– Ага, догадываюсь, – Стайлз кивнул, – присоединиться к Дикой Охоте. А вы знаете, что я отвечу. Польщен. Спасибо. Не интересует. Условия занимательные, но пакет бонусов неважный.  
Впервые за весь разговор Фригг не улыбнулась – рассмеялась.  
– Бонусы, Стайлз? Помимо жизни в мире, красоту которого ты и представить себе не можешь и высокого места в свите Охоты? Ты забываешь, что я, пусть и забытая, но богиня. Богиня-Мать.  
И она… перетекла. Трансформировалась. Плащ был заменен на джинсы и объемный свитер, затейливая прическа на каштановые короткие растрепанные волосы, а всепонимающие голубые глаза – на смеющиеся карие. Стайлз моргнул. Тяжело сглотнул. Выдохнул.  
– Мама. – Голос почти дрогнул.

– Стайлз, – звук ее голоса, впервые за шесть лет услышанный не на пленке, а вживую, почти поставил его на колени, – Охота собирает не только живых, но и мертвых. А Фригг… дает им шанс жить снова, хоть и не здесь. Там, за дверью… Я не могу тебе этого описать. Но здесь – я лишь временно. А там – снова человек.  
– И чтобы увидеть тебя снова, чтобы попасть туда, я должен присоединиться к Охоте, так?  
Она улыбнулась – их улыбки были одинаковыми, как и всегда.  
– Это не так уж плохо, хотя репутация у них так себе.  
– Но, – Стайлз запнулся, – Бикон-Хиллс сейчас в опасности. Я не могу уйти сейчас – здесь без меня все буквально сгорит.  
– Но если ты не уйдешь, – слышать боль в голосе матери было почти невыносимо, – то сгоришь ты, а я не могу этого допустить.  
Стайлз смотрел на знакомые черты, часть которых он видел в зеркале каждый день, а другие накрепко забил в память через фотографии, упивался тем, что видел снова, как она дышит и улыбается, как говорит. Он улыбнулся.  
– Я бы отдал почти все, чтобы это осуществилось, чтобы быть рядом с моей матерью. Но, – улыбка потеряла ее веселость, – фишка в том, что даже если я пройду через эту «дверь», то моей матери там не будет.  
Карие глаза изумленно распахнулись.  
– Стайлз, что…  
– Потому что ты – не она, даже не ее тень, а то, что Фригг вытянула из моей памяти – той, что ей доступно.  
И снова лицо «поплыло», но теперь возвращаясь обратно в облик Фригг. Она больше не улыбалась.  
– Ох, Стайлз, ты умный мальчик. Возможно слишком умный. И мы определенно не можем упустить такого человека, как ты.  
Она сделала шаг вперед, другой – и словно наткнулась на стену. Стайлз вытащил из-под воротника футболки амулет.  
– Вообще-то амулетов, которые защищают от Дикой Охоты, не существует. Но немного фантазии – и вы не можете тронуть ни меня, ни их, – кивок в сторону его компаньонов, которые в эти минуты казалось, вообще не дышали.  
Фригг улыбнулась. Недобро.  
– А что же защитит всех других – думаешь, мы не найдем кого-нибудь на улицах?  
Стайлз вздохнул.  
– Вы сами сказали, леди Фригг, что на всем городе мои отпечатки. А знаете почему? Потому что это мой город – и я могу не только пассивно защищаться.  
Протянув перед собой ладонь с оригами-хризантемой, Стайлз сосредоточился – и бумага вспыхнула белым огнем, не обжигавшим ладонь. Фригг поморщилась, а другие из свиты и вовсе отпрянули.  
– Мини-аналог солнечного света. Небольшой пробник. И это только малая часть того, чем я могу ответить в случае необходимости, леди Фригг.  
– И ты еще удивляешься, почему мы хотим тебя заполучить, Стайлз? У тебя есть талант, а ты растрачиваешь его на этот город, которому уже не помочь. Его разорвут в борьбе за власть, и ты будешь уничтожен с ним.  
– Ну да, один из сценариев, – Стайлз пожал плечами, – но то, что это может случиться, меня не остановит. Знаете, почему я был уверен, что это не моя мать, а копия? Потому что она бы никогда не сказала – «ты сгоришь, а я не могу этого допустить». Она бы сказала что-то вроде – «если ты горишь, подожги все вокруг себя». И мне всегда говорили, что я очень на нее похож.  
Фригг смотрела на него тяжелым взглядом, в котором читались все те столетия, которые она провела на этом свете.  
– Да будет так. Мы уйдем, Стайлз, а ты сгоришь. И когда это произойдет, я вернусь – и ты присоединишься к Дикой Охоте.  
Что мог сказать на это Стайлз?  
– Посмотрим, леди Фригг.  
Все еще не отпуская огонь, он смотрел, как отряд рассеивается, словно клочья тумана, и лишь когда исчезли все напоминания о них, он сжал ладонь, сминая бумагу и гася огонь.  
В наступившей темноте раздался голос Дерека.  
– Что это было?

С объяснениями Стайлз уговорил всех подождать – это была адски тяжелая ночь, и мысли разбегались в разные стороны, отказываясь собираться в хоть сколь-нибудь связный рассказ. Так что раз десять заверив всех, что непосредственной опасности больше нет, и все могут пойти выспаться, отдохнуть, и собраться позже, где да, Стайлз все расскажет, он уговорил всех разъехаться. Сам он заехал к отцу, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все нормально, и уверить его, что все разрешилось… на этот раз, но это он уточнять не стал. Завалившись домой, он смел чуть ли не треть холодильника – пока шла подготовка, ему было не до еды, плюс шаманство отнимало нехило энергии, так что теперь он все наверстывал. Смыв с себя почти физически ощущающуюся липкость мертвецов, Стайлз завалился в кровать. Усталость смогла обеспечить глубокий и непрерывный сон, впервые за многие недели. Вот только события ночи не способствовали приятным снам.  
Честно проспав почти четырнадцать часов, Стайлз встал, воспрянув телом и духом. Времени переживать очередной виток горя по матери у него не было, так что все эмоции по этому поводу были запиханы подальше, как и многие за эти недели, а вперед были вытащены все те новые факты, которые он узнал у Фригг. Как он и думал, про линии силы он читал раньше, правда называли их «леи», и было это не особо научно. Но решив, что человек, который занимается шаманством, о научности рассуждать должен в последнюю очередь, он погрузился в расчеты. И эти самые расчеты недвусмысленно показали – в области Бикон-Хиллс пересекались сразу три леи, что было явлением довольно редким – леи вообще пересекались нечасто, и некоторые исследователи вообще считали расчеты, показывавшие пересекающиеся леи, неправильными. Но Стайлз чувствовал, что в этом что-то есть – по крайней мере, это объясняло многое.  
Стечение обстоятельств – если бы это не были бы три леи, а хотя бы две, удар по ним не был бы так силен, как, соответственно, и откат. А в итоге это оказался замкнутый круг, разорвать который было бы очень и очень сложно. Раньше имелся «громоотвод», но сейчас этим ситуацию было не спасти – слишком много энергии бушевало вокруг. И в плюс ко всему, нерешенным оставался вопрос с альфами. Стайлз был уверен, что, во-первых, они были со всем этим связаны, а во-вторых, ударят в ближайшее возможное время – и одним уничтожением оборотней Бикон-Хиллс они явно не удовлетворятся. Нет, у них на уме кое-что посерьезней, а планы масштабней, иначе давно уже бы напали. И Стайлз, судя по всему, понял, что именно они собираются делать. Наконец.  
Собрать всех для объяснений Стайлз решил в одном из заброшенных складов, который стал одной из его баз – по край мере, так он был уверен, что никто не заявится туда непрошенным. Он как раз раскладывал последние листы с информацией, когда практически одновременно подошли Дерек со стаей и Скотт с Эллисон и Дитоном.  
– Итак, – хлопнул Стайлз в ладоши, – первое сверхъестественное собрание Бикон-Хиллс объявляю открытым. Вообще-то, тогда здесь должны были бы присутствовать Лидия и Джексон, но они вне города по моей просьбе, так что…  
– Стайлз, – Дерек был само терпение, – Может, ты, наконец, объяснишь, что происходит?  
– Окей, – покладисто кивнул тот, – объясняю. Некоторое время назад в Бикон-Хиллс начали появляться всякие сверхъестественные существа, которых тут быть не должно. С ними удавалось иметь дело, но они появлялись все чаще, апофеозом чему вы и были свидетелями – появилась Дикая Охота, которую не видели уже десятилетия. Но это далеко не самое плохое – справиться со всем этим трудно, но можно. Хуже то, что это последствия гораздо более опасной вещи – даже альфы пришли сюда из-за этого.  
Стайлз огляделся. Все вокруг слушали его внимательно, но только у Дитона было понимание на лице. Стайлз вздохнул и опустил глаза.  
– Дело в том, что недаром Бикон-Хиллс называется именно так – раньше названия давали со смыслом. Маяк. Город стоит на сосредоточии линий силы – леях. Проблем не возникало, у города был «громоотвод» – то, что служит естественным поглотителем и проводником силы. Такими способностями естественно обладают сверхъестественные создания, и они жили в городе с момента его основания. Семья Хейлов – На Дерека Стайлз не смотрел, но отчетливо услышал, как тот сглотнул. – Их смерть была не только ужасающей трагедией, которая затронула всех, кто их знал. Лора и Дерек уехали, у Питера не было сил – и в городе ни осталось никого, кто контролировал бы баланс. Равновесие нарушилось, огромные потоки силы пришли в дисбаланс, и чем дальше, тем сильнее. Это привлекло сюда всех этих существ, кого-то даже против их воли. И это привлекло сюда стаю альф.  
Он, наконец, поднял глаза.  
– Им будет недостаточно уничтожить всех оборотней в Бикон-Хиллс. Точнее, для них это приятный бонус. Они хотят захватить город, чтобы добраться до силы. А это… скажем так, с большой долей вероятности это уничтожит город.  
– Стайлз, это очень серьезное заявление. – Дитон, как всегда, выглядел спокойным, но за этой маской можно было разглядеть тревогу.  
– Да вперед, смотрите, читайте, – Стайлз махнул рукой на разложенные вокруг бумаги, – Посмотрим, сможете ли вы сделать другой вывод.  
Его предложению последовали Дитон, Эллисон и Питер. Айзек сразу подвалил к Скотту, другие двое бет отирались там же. Подход Дерека Стайлз почувствовал за несколько шагов, но головы не повернул. Дерек прислонился рядом, так, что их плечи практически соприкасались.  
– Почему не сказал раньше?  
– Потому что у тебя и так были проблемы с альфами и стаей. Потому что хотел разобраться во всем сам. Потому что у меня были одни догадки, а понял я все только недавно. Выбирай, что понравится.  
Он не услышал, но почувствовал, как Дерек вздохнул.  
– Это довольно много для одного человека.  
– Смотрите, кто говорит, – поддразнил его Стайлз, но без реального запала. В конце концов, он был прав.  
Скотт в этот момент оторвался от Айзека и решил подойти.  
– Чувак, почему ты ничего мне не рассказывал?  
Стайлз сжал переносицу, надеясь, что это предотвратит подступающую головную боль.  
– Скотт, я пытался. В начале. Ты не хотел снова ввязываться в сверхъестественное – окей, я не стал тебя ввязывать. Я бы и сейчас не стал, но ты влез сам.  
Судя по всему, Скотту было что еще сказать, но тут его прервал Дитон.  
– Стайлз, думаю, ты прав. Хотя у меня есть еще вопросы, но в основном я с тобой согласен.  
Стайлз закивал.  
– Отлично. Я думаю, что один из альф – волшебник, и они хотят провести какой-то ритуал. Знаю, что это довольно редко среди оборотней, но все же встречается. Но информации об этом чуть, так что понять, что за ритуал, мне не удалось. Думаю, доктор Дитон, информации у вас должно быть больше. Да и есть еще и Питер – что-то мне подсказывает, что он не обошел стороной такой пласт знаний.  
Питер показательно несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Стайлз, не перестаю умиляться твоему уму – это редкость среди нынешней молодежи. Да, я пробовал свои силы в волшебстве во времена моей юности. У меня были некоторые задатки, но в семье это не одобрялось, так что, – он чуть скривился, – далеко мои эксперименты не зашли. Но, разумеется, я подскажу уважаемому доктору, что смогу.  
Проигнорировав привычную уже часть с дифирамбами своей персоне, Стайлз кивнул.  
– Отлично. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что времени у нас немного, и действовать придется наобум и грубой силой.  
И в очередной раз Стайлз оказался прав, хотя совсем этого не хотел.

Альфы пришли к Дереку уже через день. И предложили простой выбор – либо Дерек и его стая приходят сами, либо альфы приходят за ними – но тогда никакого снисхождения ждать не приходилось. К чести Дерека, он не послал их сразу. Более того, он сам рассказал все Стайлзу. Окопались они в том же складе, что и до того.  
– Ты понимаешь, что это ловушка. Да черт, это даже не ловушка, они сами не скрывают, что ведут вас на заклание, как жертвенных ягнят, – Стайлз мерил шагами небольшой закуток, где он мог спокойно поговорить с Дереком.  
– Я предполагаю западню всегда и везде. Вот почему я все еще жив. – Стайлз против воли дернул губами в мимолетной улыбке. - Я не идиот, Стайлз, я в курсе, – учитывая ситуацию, Дерек был относительно спокоен, – Но ты можешь предложить что-нибудь другое?  
Стайлз замер, пожевал нижнюю губу, а потом продолжил свой маршрут стена-три шага-стена.  
– Черт, нет. Мы до сих пор не знаем, где они скрываются, не знаем, где хотят провести ритуал – шансов на превентивную атаку никаких. Но это не значит, что мне это нравится.  
– Думаешь, я в восторге? – Огрызнулся Дерек. – Думаешь, мне хочется вести свою стаю на потенциальное убийство?  
– Не только свою стаю, – пробормотал потерянный в своих мыслях Стайлз, но, почувствовав на себе горящий взгляд, развернулся к Дереку, – Ты думаешь, что я пущу это все на самотек, после того как потратил столько сил? Прости, но от меня тебе не отделаться. Да и Скотт с Эллисон довольно упорные ребята.  
Дерек оскалил зубы и резко схватил Стайлза за предплечье. Но Стайлз не почувствовал ни грамма страха.  
– Не пытайся разубедить меня, Дерек. Я не отступлю. Это мой город, мои друзья, и я не позволю вам лезть к альфам в одиночку.  
Хватка на его плече чуть ослабла, перейдя из почти болезненной в просто сильную. Дерек вздохнул.  
– Ты самый упрямый человек из всех, кого я знаю.  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся.  
– И снова, кто бы говорил. Но вообще, нам обоим нужно привыкнуть к мысли, что действовать в одиночку – редко когда разумная идея.  
Дерек оскалил зубы в почти улыбке и, словно нехотя, отпустил руку Стайлза. Тот, поведя освобожденной конечностью, еще чувствуя фантомное прикосновение, наконец вышел в общее помещение.  
– Так, мои пушистые и не очень друзья, есть у нас план или нет, нам пора собираться. Кто вызывается добровольцем? Просьба помнить, что на кону не только ваши шкуры.  
Вызвались все, даже Питер. Дитон был исключением, но этому Стайлз не удивился.  
– Статус-кво, да, доктор?  
Тот с сожалением покачал головой.  
– Мне жаль, Стайлз, но совет – это все, что я могу дать здесь.  
– Даже зная, чем все обернется? Но да, я понимаю. И думаю, что смогу обойтись своими силами.  
– Стайлз, – несколько подозрительно посмотрел на него Дитон, – ты же все еще не волшебник. Или это имеет отношение к пробелам в твоей истории, останавливаться на которых у нас не было времени?  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся – не зло, но так, что по коже бежали мурашки.  
– Я не волшебник, доктор, и никогда не буду. У меня есть Искра, а это гораздо сильнее.  
Скрытые под одеждой, но смутно ощутимые руны на его коже, на рисовку которых Стайлз потратил не один час, невидимо вспыхнули.

План в итоге состоял в «следуем за альфами, сохраняем спокойствие, действуем по ситуации». Стая Дерека плюс Скотт шла в основной группе как официально приглашенные, Эллисон следовала за ними, скрывая охотничьими штучками запах и шум, как скрытая поддержка, а сам Стайлз с отставанием, скрываясь за амулетами, как последний козырь. Так как идея альф об указаниях пути представляла собой вой, за которым стоило следовать, Стайлз дал Дереку и Скотту пару амулетов, служащих аналогом «жучков» для слежения. Не хватало только их потерять.  
Разумеется, конечной точкой оказался лес, причем недалеко от дома Хейлов. Это, как и школа начинало становиться традицией. Впрочем, всему было объяснение – как выяснилось, здесь проходил один из узлов пересечения лей, как и под школой, так что энергии там был определенно избыток. И сейчас этим и собирались воспользоваться альфы. Можно было бы попробовать устроить предварительно засаду, но таких точек было три, и разбивать силы на несколько групп, разбросанных по всему городу, было опасно. Так что теперь Стайлз пробирался сквозь лес к нужному месту. Ему уже не особо нужны были «жучки», так как звуки отчаянной драки безошибочно вели его к нужному месту. Так себе для плана «сохранять спокойствие». Впрочем, когда Стайлз, наконец, увидел нужную поляну, ему самому сохранять спокойствие оказалось почти нереально.  
Не то, чтобы это напоминало избиение младенцев, но преимущество было определенно на стороне альф. У них была надежда, что численное преимущество сыграет на их стороне, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Дерек ожидаемо взял на себя главного альфу, единственного, чье имя они знали – Ной. Бойд, Айзек и Скотт дрались с Билли, Вилли и Дилли – так Стайлз прозвал троих довольно похожих друг на друга парней. А Эрика и Питер вдвоем взяли на себя единственную женщину – и то с трудом сдерживали ее. И она определенно заслужила имени Женщина-Халк, которым он ее наградил. Но самое главное – они проигрывали. Это был вопрос минут, когда один за другим, но их всех победят альфы. Не помогала даже Эллисон, периодически посылающая стрелы, окопавшись на дереве. И да, Стайлз должен был оставаться козырем. Но допустить этого он просто не мог. Стрелял он неплохо, но в той постоянно перемещающейся куче, в которую смешались все оборотни, выбрать цель и не ранить своих было очень сложно. Так что оставался только вариант с ближним боем. Покрепче перехватив биту, Стайлз прикрыл глаза и мысленно дал только одну команду, один посыл всем рунам, знакам и иероглифам, покрывавшим его одежду, оружие и тело. У них были разные значения и разные цели, но команда была нужна только одна – наполненная всеми верой и желанием, что мог собрать Стайлз. _Все получится._  
Первый удар битой, сопроводившийся влажным звуком рвущейся плоти и треском ломающихся костей получила Женщина-Халк, по той руке, что держала Эрику за горло. Издав вопль, она разжала пальцы, но Стайлз, еще раз для верности пройдясь по тому же месту, уже скользнул дальше. Следующие три удара достались соответственно хребту Билли, коленям Вилли и животу Дилли, что определенно вдохнуло новый ветер в паруса Скотта, Айзека и Бойда. Но останавливаться было нельзя, нельзя, и вот уже главная пара вечера – Ной, вцепившийся зубами в плечо Дерека и рвущий его живот когтями. Стайлз замахнулся от души – и бита с хрустом и чавканьем врезалась в его висок. Аконит, рябина, соль и железо – как бы ни был крут этот альфа альф, даже он с утробным воем разомкнул челюсти и покатился по траве в сторону. Левая сторона его лица представляла собой жуткое зрелище, усугубленное колючей проволокой на бите.  
Бегло кинув взгляд на Дерека и убедившись, что тот хоть и покрыт кровью, но прямо сейчас умирать не собирается, Стайлз придвинулся спиной к его спине и поднял биту повыше. И вовремя – Дилли стряхнул с себя Айзека и ринулся прямо в их сторону. Следующие пару минут показались Стайлзу нескончаемыми. Главными были две мысли – не попасть по своим и не попасть под укус. Он не мог не понимать, что они все еще стоят лишь потому, что Ной не ввязывался в драку – то ли оправлялся от ран, то ли думал над стратегией. Но в один момент Стайлз отчаянно отбивался от Женщины-Халк, остро чувствуя спиной напряженную спину Дерека, а в другой он летел на землю.  
Свалило всех – и альф, и стаю, на ногах остался стоять лишь Ной, вокруг рук которого гасло белесое пламя. Ну точно. Один из оборотней же был волшебником. Вот только они надеялись, что его способности ограничивались знаниями и умениями провести ритуал, как это обычно бывало с волшебниками-оборотнями. Они редко осваивали активную магию. Но, разумеется, закон Мёрфи незыблем и неколебим. Ной усмехнулся, показывая клыки.  
– Вы жалки. Мы рассчитывали на больший вызов, когда шли сюда, ведь вы буквально сидите на неиссякаемом источнике силы. А что мы нашли? Разрозненную стаю, половина терпеть не может других. Жалкие укушенные оборотни, толком не освоившие обращение, почти бессильный рожденный оборотень, девчонка со стрелами, строящая из себя охотницу. Хорошо хоть ящерицу отправили подальше. Ах да, еще мальчишка-фокусник. Вы его специально прятали, думая, что он что-то изменит? И альфа – которого так даже язык не поворачивается назвать. Вы не заслуживаете этого места. А вот мы – да.  
Поняв, что намечается классический монолог суперзлодея, Стайлз перекатился на живот и подполз к Дереку, который лежал на спине в шаге от него. Практически уткнувшись ему в ухо и почти не слышно, зная, что он все равно его услышит, Стайлз зашептал.  
– Дерек? Дерек, мы в дерьме.  
– Скажи что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, – проворчал в ответ Дерек, но так же тихо, понимая, что внимание им сейчас ни к чему.  
– Черт, нам нужен план. Дерек, у тебя есть план? Потому что у меня все на нуле.  
– Кто-то говорил мне, что мои планы всегда проваливаются.  
Стайлз в ответ фыркнул ему в ухо. Он понимал, что придумывать что-то все равно придется ему, но этот разговор помог ему немного успокоится. Но надо было думать – и думать быстро. На заднем плане Ной продолжал что-то вещать про силу, его альфа-беты ему поддакивали, а члены стаи по большей части молчали. Сила… сила это хорошо, особенно в этом месте, но вот что и как с ней делать было непонятно. Стайлз перекручивал в голове все, что сумел узнать за эти недели, на бешеной скорости придумывая и отметая варианты. Дерек, что нехарактерно, не рычал, а молча ждал того, что он придумает. И он придумал.  
Чуть сдвинув голову, он уткнулся лбом в лоб Дерека, со всей силы зажмурив глаза.  
– Дерек, есть кое-что, что я могу попробовать, но это ненадежно, скорее всего опасно, причем в большей степени для тебя, и вообще непонятно, получится ли. Объяснить времени нет, но мне нужно будет тебя использовать, а я совсем, совсем этого не хочу…  
– Стайлз, – коротко прервал его Дерек, – делай, что нужно.  
– Ты, – Стайлз аж запнулся, – ты мне доверяешь? Мне понадобится твоя кровь, и вообще…  
Лица Дерека Стайлз не видел, но почувствовал в его голосе улыбку, когда он сказал:  
– Как пожелаешь.  
Стайлз подавился вздохом, и вслепую протянулся, нащупывая испачканной его и чужой кровью пальцы Дерека. Тот встретил его на полпути. Стайлз сжал его руку.  
– Дерек, ты… Ну ты нашел время!.. И надеюсь, никто из нас не будет считаться мертвым следующие пять лет. И я не Батекап!  
– Как пожелаешь.  
Стайлз ничего не ответил, просто еще раз сжал руку Дерека и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов. Пахло кровью, лесом и шампунем Дерека.  
– О Господи. Окей. Мы потом об этом поговорим, когда все это закончится. И мы выживем – все. А альфы – как получится. Но угрозой они больше не будут.

Приподняв голову, Стайлз огляделся. Расстановка сил не сильно изменилась, да и не так уж много времени прошло. Ной перебрасывался оскорблениями с Питером, и чуть ли не впервые Стайлз вознес хвалу острому языку этого недозомби. С нежеланием отпустив руку Дерека, он вытащил из одного из карманов толстовки пузырек с мелкой каменной пылью. Сосредоточившись на ней, он сконцентрировался и подул, распыляя ее вокруг него и Дерека. Не особо сильная защита, но глаза посторонним на небольшое время отвести должна. Вытащив из-за пояса нож, он резанул сначала по своей ладони, потом – по безмолвно подставленной ладони Дерека. И пальцами, прямо по земле, он начал кровью выводить символы. Сильнейшие экзотерические знаки, что сохранились в веках, он давал им новый смысл, тот который был нужен ему.  
Резать руку Дерека пришлось несколько раз, так как порез успевал зарастать, но Стайлз успел, он закончил работу буквально за десяток секунд до того, как Ной вспомнил про Дерека – и заодно про него.  
– Ну как, ты вообще жив, альфа Хейл, или решил отлежаться? А ты что молчишь, фокусник? Я слышал, ты любишь поговорить…  
Дерек за его спиной подобрался и зарычал, но Стайлз спокойно поднялся с колен, отряхнулся, и нагло обратился к Ною.  
– Слушай, я не особо вслушивался в то, что ты сейчас болтал, но больно ты, да и вся твоя шайка, шаблонные. Даже не интересно – прям каноничные злодеи. И что – никакой детской травмы? Никакой идеи великой мести?  
Тот закатил глаза.  
– Никакой травмы, мальчик. Просто тебе, как человеку, как этим укушенным, не понять – нет ничего важнее силы, и того, что она дает. Настоящий оборотень сделает все, чтобы получить силу, и применить ее – на благо своей стаи. Это первейший и главный инстинкт – защита своей стаи, и у нас он доведен до совершенства.  
Стайлз указал пальцем на Ноя.  
– Точно. Я, конечно, не оборотень, но и у меня развит защитный инстинкт. И это мой город, куда вы влезли, это моих друзей вы тут рвали на лоскуты. Неудобно, конечно, рушить ваши планы, но…  
Ной рассмеялся. Не злодейским смехом, а от души, как человек, услышавший отличную шутку.  
– Ты. Порушишь наши планы. Да ты даже не волшебник – так, выучил пару трюков. Твой альфа, да и все вы, не очень многого стоите.  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
– Сколько раз в кино обыгрывалось, но никто так и не запомнил – высокомерие до добра не доводит. Да, я не волшебник – я могу гораздо больше. А у моего альфы, помимо недостатков, есть еще и достоинства. И одно из них – он родился и вырос здесь, в семье, поколениями жившей на этом месте. Фактически, недалеко отсюда, всего-то в нескольких сотнях метров. И вы сами выбрали это место. Не очень умно.  
Ной уже не смеялся.  
– Да? И что ты сделаешь? Что твой альфа сделает?  
Стайлз наклонил голову набок, рассматривая Ноя.  
– У оборотней очень хороший нюх. У альф еще лучше. Ты чуешь кровь, альфа альф? Ей пропиталось все это место. И если ты не знаешь, кровь – одно из сильнейших веществ на земле. Она хранит информацию, она накапливает и проводит энергию. Недаром магия крови когда-то считалась запрещенной – когда были те, кто мог ей воспользоваться. Я не волшебник, у меня нет Дара. У меня есть Искра, и ей я могу поджечь что угодно.  
Резко, не давая никому опомниться, Стайлз присел на одно колено, прижимая рассеченную ладонь к кровавому знаку на земле. Альфы дернулись – но поняли, что не могут двинуться с места.  
– Вы отдали кровь этой земле, вы уже припали к силе этого места – и этим связали себя с ними. Но они не ваши. Бикон-Хиллс занят стаей Хейлов. А я – шаман этого города. И я сделаю все, чтобы его защитить.  
Стайлз смотрел прямо в глаза Ною, почти не мигая, смотря, как тот бледнеет.  
– Баланс энергии нарушился, когда разом погибла почти вся стая Хейлов. Нужно что-то одинаково мощное, чтобы вернуть все на места. Вы пришли за силой – уйдете вы без нее.  
Один за другим, альфы начали корчиться, словно пригибаясь к земле. Вспыхивали красным и гасли глаза.  
– Бывший альфа Ной, ты и твои люди готовы жить дальше омегами, или предпочтут умереть?  
Он упрямо вскинул голову.  
– Лучше смерть.  
Встретившись глазами с каждым из бывших альф, и уверившись, что они разделяют мысли лидера, Стайлз отдал последний мысленный приказ. Секунда – и остатки жизни покинули их, а тела стали напоминать ссохшиеся мумии.  
Стайлз сделал вдох. Еще один. И практически осел на землю.  
Скотт и Дерек подскочили к нему почти мгновенно.  
– Стайлз, что ты сделал?  
– Ты в порядке?  
Вяло махнув рукой, мол, все в порядке, Стайлз попытался объяснить.  
– Ну, нужно было много энергии, чтобы вернуть баланс на место. И я эту энергию дал – оборотни, как и все сверхъестественные существа, обладают большей энергией, чем люди. Ну и, – тут он немного смущенно глянул на Дерека,– заодно я, так сказать, закрепил эту землю за Хейлами, связав ее с Дереком через кровь. И себя, заодно.  
Дерек выдохнул, опускаясь на землю рядом с ним и прижимаясь к нему плечом.  
– Ты расскажешь мне все – как ты это сделал, и что это за собой влечет. И главное, чем тебе грозит.  
Стайлз улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
– Как пожелаешь.


End file.
